Behind The Story
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Saphire Namikaze adalah nama pena dari Naruto Namikaze, seorang penulis terkenal yang buku-buku novel romance-nya selalu berada di rating pertama di Romance Story. Ternyata pengalaman cintanya Nol Besar! Naruto juga tak pernah memberi tahu identitas yang sebenarnya pada publik, tapi... seorang laki-laki bersurai raven mengetahui jika ia adalah si 'Saphire Namikaze'. Read Please..
1. Who is He?

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

**_Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje Abiiiiiiiiizzzzz, cerita yang menyinggung si Author, pokoknya banyak kekurangan..._**

**_Makanya, Read n Review, okeee_**

**_This is my third fic, I hope you will like it..._**

**_Happy Reading, Minna-Chaaan~~~_**

**_muaach :*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Who is he?_**

_._

_._

_"Tunggu! Nimi, Tunggu aku!" teriak Hinano sambil terus berlari mengejar gadis berambut hitam di depannya itu. Nafasnya terdengar sangat memburu dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya tampak tak ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting adalah mengejar gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menangis sambil berlari itu._

_"Nimi!"_

_Ia menggamit lengat gadis beriris hijau itu, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir cherry-nya._

_Hening..._

_Mereka berdua tampak terdiam dengan kejadian itu. Kemudian, laki-laki beriris hitam itu membuka mulutnya,_

_"Maaf, selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan, tapi percayalah... aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata laki-laki bermata hitam onyx di depannya itu. Laki-laki yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan... tak pernah bercakap-cakap, tak pernah bertemu pandang dalam waktu yang lama dan tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya._

_Mata Nimi terbelalak tak percaya, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum halus memandang laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu._

_"I..Iya... aku juga mencintaimu... Hinano-kun." Kata Nimi dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan senyum yang terkembang manis di bibir cherry-nya._

_Mereka pun berpelukan mesra dengan rembulan yang tampak menyorot kedua insan itu. Bintang-bintang pun tampak mengintip di balik awan-awan putih yang menggumpal, menjadi saksi ikatan benang merah yang sekarang berada di jari manis kedua makhluk tuhan itu. Benang merah yang tak akan putus meski termakan masa dan usia._

_._

_With love,_

_...Saphire Namikaze..._

_._

"Kyaaa... Kisahnya benar-benar romantis sekaaliiii..." teriak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan bando yang berada di kepalanya.

"Iya, Saphire Namikaze benar-benar hebaaat!" teriak gadis lain yang memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang.

Mereka tampak senang sekali setelah membaca novel bercover benang berwarna merah itu.

"Kyaa... aku mau minta tanda tangannya kalau ketemu." kata gadis yang lainnya.

"hm, memangnya kau tahu, siapa Saphire Namikaze-sama?" tanya si rambut pirang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. wajahnya ia angkat dengan angkuh.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak..." lirihnya.

"Tentu saja! Saphire Namikaze-sama tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya di media manapun. Padahal novel-novel romantisnya benar-benar mengguncang dunia remaja."kata si surai pink.

Tiba-tiba...

"Selamat Pagi..." teriak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning, bermata sebiru laut dengan senyuman semanis madu.

"Ah, Naru-chaan! Selamat pagi.." sapa mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si kuning jabrik.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul pagi-pagi seperti ini." Tanya si laki-laki blonde berkacamata itu.

"Nah, ini alasannya!" seru mereka sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal dengan cover benang merah dengan semangat ke arah si kuning.

DEG!

Si kuning itu langsung pucat.

.

.

Saphire Namikaze, seorang penulis ternama dengan jumlah penggemar hampir jutaan, karena kebanyakan di antara mereka adalah kaum hawa remaja. Usia sang penulis benar-benar masih belia, 17 tahun. Tapi buku-bukunya siap bersaing dengan penulis professional sekalipun. Tak ada yang tahu siapakah si 'Saphire Namikaze' ini sebenarnya (kecuali tuhan dan keluarganya), yang jelas dia merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang hampir menyamai keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun para Saphirolic (nama kumpulan fans Saphire Namikaze) tahu idola mereka berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, mereka tetap sulit mengetahuinya mengingat orang yang bernama Namikaze bukan hanya 10 atau 20 orang. Ya... para Saphirolic benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok idola mereka, karena si penulis ini tidak pernah memberi tahu identitas dia yang asli dan tak pernah muncul di muka public meskipun peluncuran buku terbarunya.

Ternyata oh ternyata dia adalah nama pena dari seorang Naruto Namikaze! Salah satu murid di Konoha High School berkacamata tebal yang terkenal dengan sifat cerobohnya. Ya... meskipun dia termasuk salah satu Namikaze, para Saphirolic yang ada di sekolahnya mencoret nama Naruto sebagai si Saphire Namikaze. Melihat tingkah konyol dan ceroboh yang sering dilakukan oleh bocah blonde ini, apalagi... Naruto Namikaze sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam masalah cinta atau bisa dibilang dari lahir sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah pacaran! Makanya Saphirolic yakin jika Naruto Namikaze 'si jomblo sejati' bukan Saphire Namikaze dan mereka mencoret namanya dari daftar.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, di mana dia selalu mendapat inspirasi dari sana. Ya... ia benar-benar betah dengan semilir angin yang meniup surai pirangnya serta daun-daun yang berguguran menambah cantik suasana di sana.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon apel besar yang sangat rindang. Di rebahkannya tubuh tan miliknya di atas rumput yang berwarna hijau muda itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menutup matanya-mencari inspirasi- di dalam otaknya. Bayang-bayang tokoh untuk novel barunya sudah ia pikirkan.

_'Hm... aku ingin membuat cerita tentang Yaoi..'_gumam Naruto. Ia tampak tersenyum senang, karena sudah mendapatkan pokok ceritanya.

Safir birunya yang berada di belakang kacamata masih terpejam rapat, membayangkan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang memiliki mata onyx sehitam malam, berkulit putih porselen membuat tubuhnya kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang berwarna gelap. Naruto kembali tersenyum setelah mendapatkan sosok yang akan menjadi tokoh dalam novel terbarunya.

_'Pasti tampan sekali...'_ Naruto kembali menggumam.

_'Nah, bagaimana dengan orang yang akan menjadi kekasih si raven ya...?'_Pikir Naruto.

Sejenak ia terdiam, kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir kembali di bibir cherry-nya.

_'Apa salahnya jika aku yang menjadi tokohnya...?' _Kata Naruto di dalam hati. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

Naruto semakin jatuh ke dalam alam imajinasinya. Semakin lama semakin terasa sifat tokoh yang sekarang ia bayangkan. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Di tengah-tengah asyiknya berimajinasi...

PLUK...

Naruto benar-benar kaget. Ia langsung bangun dan menatap horor benda yang jatuh mengenai kepalanya tadi.

_'Buku?!'_

"Minggir, Dobe! Minggir!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon apel rindang itu membuat ia terdiam sejenak. Mata safirnya menengadah dan...

BRUGH! KREK!

"A...aduuuh..." ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ehm... bisakah anda minggir, senpai?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Ia mulai menggeliat gelisah di bawah pemuda yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

Tubuh yang lumayan berotot itu mulai terangkat menjauhi tubuh Naruto.

"Hn," Hanya itu yang tergumam dari bibir laki-laki itu.

Setelah sepenuhnya bangkit dari tubuh Naruto, ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu orang yang telah ia tindih.

Iris safir Naruto membulat sempurna, setelah ia melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri melawan gravitasi dengan iris onyx sehitam malam tampak berdiri dengan angkuh sambil meyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa karena tokoh yang ada dalam otaknya tadi sudah hadir di depan kedua bola matanya.

Melihat taka ada tanggapan dari Naruto ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menyembunyikannya di saku celananya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, senpai?"tanya Naruto dengan lembut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian kedua tangan Naruto memeluk erat buku dengan cover rubah yang menjadi tempat ia menuangkan pokok-pokok ceritanya.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

"Senpai, tunggu senpaiii!" teriak Naruto, Out of Character dia yang sebelumnya. Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul pemuda berambut raven di depannya itu.

Si pemuda berseragam yang sama dengan Naruto itu tampak tak menggubris dan terus berjalan.

GREP!

Naruto menahan lengan si raven dengan susah payah di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ada pa lagi, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama ratanya dengan triplek.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencerna kata-kata si raven yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau biilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Dobe," jawabnya singkat, padat dan menusuk.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Si raven yang melihat Naruto mengoceh tanpa jeda itu, membuatnya menghela nafas kesal, kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Hoi, aku belum sele..."

GUBRAK!

Naruto tersandung batu yang ada di depannya sehingga mau tak mau ia harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Mendengar suara itu, si raven menoleh, kemudian tersenyum geli melihat si blonde berisik tadi sudah tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Memang Dobe" katanya singkat, kemudian ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang bersungut kesal melihat tindakan si raven.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kelas dengan wajah kusut, kemudian ia duduk di kursinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam gelungan tangannya. Ia bernafas sepelan mungkin mencoba membongkar ide-ide yang sedari tadi runyam karena berkali-kali adik kelasnya menjahilinya di belakang sekolah tadi.

PLAK!

"Hei, Naruto! Tumben sekali kau lesu?" tanya laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya, a.k.a Kiba.

Naruto masih diam di gelungan tangannya. Pertanyaan Kiba juga seakan diacuhkannya.

"Woi!" seru Kiba kesal,karena tidak dihiraukan Naruto.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mana mungkin dia mau bilang pada Kiba kalau ia kesulitan menentukan awal cerita novel terbarunya. Habislah dia kalau Kiba merasa curiga padanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topeng, hanya saja ia merasa malu jika pujian menghujani dirinya. Ia hanya berharap para penggemarnya tidak terlalu fanatik dengan dirinya dan Naruto tipe yang tak mau memberi tahu ide ceritanya sebelum sempurna ia karang.

Awalnya Naruto hanya iseng saja menulis novel, karena memang ia benar-benar hobi menulis. Ia kira novel pertamanya yang berjudul _'Too High'_ tidak bisa menyedot perhatian publik, tapi malah sebaliknya, novelnya menjadi _Mega Best Seller _dalam waktu sebulan. Bahkan ada perusahaan perfilman yang ingin menjadikan film cerita novel Naruto yang pertama itu. Sayang, Naruto menolaknya karena beralasan kalau novel itu belum layak untuk difilm-kan, 'terlalu banyak kekurangan', katanya tentu saja melalui tangan kanan ayahnya, Iruka, yang juga menjadi juru bicaranya.

.

.

Naruto tampak menulis dengan khusyu' ide yang ada dalam pikirannya di atas buku tulis bercover rubah itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum senang dengan idenya.

"Hm, Sakura... apakah kau fujoshi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat Sakura mengerumun bersama teman-temannya.

Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Tentu Saja!" teriaknya girang.

"Mereka juga fujoshi, malah lebih akut dibanding aku." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk teman-temannya. Ia tampak tersenyum bangga.

"Hm... begitu." Kata Naruto. Ia mengangkat bahunya sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto diam sebentar,

"Hm... Aku heran, kenapa kau menyetujui percintaan sesama lelaki." Kata Naruto polos sambil menggigit penanya, mencoba mencari ide baru.

Dahi lebar milik Sakura mengerut meminta penjelasan pada si blonde yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi si blonde yang sedari tadi ia tatap dengan mata tajam membunuh tetap asyik dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

**Saat Istirahat..**

Naruto tampak asyik dengan imajinasinya saat ini. Mencoba membayangkan setiap adegan yang diperankan oleh kedua tokoh imajinernya yang ternyata memang berada di dunia nyata. Ya.. dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika di dunia ini dia bisa melihat tokoh yang beberapa menit setelah tokoh itu tergambar di otaknya. Sipa sangka? Tuhanlah yang mengatur semuanya.

Hm, kau senang sekali berada di sini." Kata sebuah suara baritone yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto. Ia langsung membuka matanya, kemudian mencari orang yang terdengar menyapanya tadi.

"HAYATOOO?!" pekik Naruto tanpa sadar setelah melihat sosok pemuda bersura raven dan bermata sehitam malam itu.

Pemuda yang berada di depan Naruto tampak mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Hayato?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Iris safir milik Naruto melotot kaget karena baru saja ia hampir membongkar identitasnya secara tidak langsung. Ya.. ia menamai tokoh laki-laki raven yang akan ada dalam novelnya dengan nama 'Hayato'. Makanya tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama Hayato karena tiba-tiba melihat si raven yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Hn, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan polos. Ia tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon apel yang sama dengan Naruto.

Ia tidak sadar jika dahi orang yang berada di sampingnya itu berkedut marah mendengar hinaan dari si pemilik surai raven itu.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Teme-senpai." Teriak Naruto kesal. Wajahnya memerah melihat ke-dataran orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sasuke, aku sasuke." Kata pemilik surai raven itu.

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari hal yang tidak ditanyakan oleh dirinya itu.

"Huh, memangnya aku tanya, HEH? Sa-Su-Ke? Tanya Naruto sarkatis. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menoleh bermaksud untuk bertanya dengan laki-laki raven di sampingnya itu.

"Hum, senpai kelas berapa, ya? Kok aku baru sekarang bertemu senpai? Apakah senpai murid pindahan?"

Pertanyaan menghujani si raven berwajah triplek itu.

"Hn, aku kelas 1A Akselerasi." Kata Si raven sambil menyeringai. Seringaian yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan oleh siapapun, termasuk Naruto.

"Oh, kelas 1, ya... Hm... (?) NA..NANII? kelas 1?" pekik Naruto tak percaya bahwa si raven bertubuh maskulin yang memiliki tinggi 5 senti di atasnya adalah murid kelas 1!

"Kau serius?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian seringaian kembali bertengger di bibirnya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang lebih pendek dan kurus dari aku, Saphire Namikaze..." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar dan ada sedikit penekanan saat ia menyebutkan 'Saphire Namikaze'.

JGERR!

Naruto merasa tubuhnya tersambar petir setelah mendengar nama penanya di sebut oleh Sasuke.

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review, pliiiissss**

**.**

**.**

_**Huweee... lega juga akhirnya, kalau US n paraktek dah lewaaat...**_

_**Padahal janjinya 3 bulan gak mau buka fic, tapi...**_

**_Huweee... tangan Miyu udah gatel minta ampun karena gak tahan mau nulis cerita..._**

**_Tapi, Miyu akan tetap berusaha bwt tetap fokuuus..._**

**_Oh iya,_**

**_Ini fic hadiah bwt reader, soalnya Miyu bisa masuk 5 besar di Try Out Akbar minggu lalu..._**

**_Cihuuuy.._**

**_#Tebar Bunga... n coklat..._**

**_Jangan lupa di read ya..._**

**_#Your reviews so meant for me..._**


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC (bangeet), TYPO (apa lagi), GAje Bingiiitzz... n masih banyak kekurangan lainnya... n menyinggung si author sendiri (hehehe)**_

_**tapi, Moga Minna-chan suka ya...**_

_**Read n Review**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Minna~Channn...**_

_**Muaaach :***_

_**.**_

_**Are You Kidding Me?**_

.

.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, tapi 3 detik kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Saphire Namikaze? Ke.. kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama penulis novel, hah?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Si raven hanya mendengus geli sambil meraih buku berwarna orange di sampingnya itu.

"Siapapun akan tahu jika kau Saphire Namikaze kalau orang melihat buku ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk buku orange itu pelan.

**FLASHBACK **

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan gigi taring yang banyak a.k.a Suigetsu.

Sasuke diam tak memperdulikan pertanyaan teman sekelasnya itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah depan di mana para gadis sudah membentuk barisan seperti prajurit yang menunggu rajanya. Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar di telinganya setelah beberapa langkah ia melalui barisan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Jujur saja ia sudah muak dengan teriakan riuh atau tertahan dari gadis-gadis yang sejak 8 bulan lalu sudah menyapa telinganya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah tampannya pasti dengan mudah membuat para kaum hawa tanpa sadar meneriaki namanya. Bukan hanya teman sekelasnya, malahan kakak-kakak tingkatnya memburu dirinya dengan gencar membuat si pemilik mata onyx dan surai raven ini mendengus kesal. Siapa yang bisa menolak pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha terpandang itu? Wajah tampan, tubuh tegap yang sixpack serta otak jeniusnya yang membuat ia termasuk dari 3 murid akselerasi di Konoha High School. Ya, setiap tahunnya KHS hanya menerima 3 siswa akselerasi. Bayangkan saja, syarat utama untuk siswa yang mengajukan diri menjadi siswa akselerasi harus memiliki IQ di atas 140. Jadi bisa ditebak bahwa si bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki IQ yang lebih dari 140.

Mata hitamnya terus menatap lurus ke depan tanpa peduli di sekelilingnya. Hingga sampailah ia di tempat favoritnya- di bawah pohon apel- taman belakang KHS, tapi ia sedikit terkejut dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau itu.

Sasuke tetap diam, namun langkahnya mulai menjadi pelan ketika mendekati pemuda blonde yang masih asyik dengan imajinasinya itu.

Ia pun duduk tepat di samping si blonde mencoba mengamati wajah tan polos milik pemuda mungil yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ya... ia tahu jika blonde di sampingnya adalah murid kelas 2 atau bisa dibilang orang yang tengah berimajinasi ria itu adalah kakak kelasnya. Mengingat Naruto benar-benar terkenal dengan sifat ceroboh dan berisiknya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul rubah yang berada tak jauh dari tangannya. Alisnya bertautan, kemudian ia mengambil buku itu sepelan mungkin agar orang yang masih asyik dengan imajinasinya itu tidak terganggu.

Perlahan-lahan dibukanya buku bersampul rubah itu

.

**_Tokoh Utama_**_ : Miyaki Aozora (Wanita tomboy yang menyukai Karate, Dan III, sama sekali tidak manis, tapi sedikit imut, penuh semangat, banyak teman, mata hitam, rambut coklat, dari keluarga miskin)_

**_Tokoh U.1 _**_:Prince Frank Smithe (Pangeran di kerajaan Jerman, datang ke jepang untuk suatu riset, berwajah tampan, pendiam, Jenius, suka menyendiri, Mata biru jernih, rambut pirang kecoklatan, fasih berbahasa jepang)_

**_Mind Board_**

_Miyaki bekerja part time_

_Bertemu Pangeran Frank yang tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan kental ke wajahnya di tempat dia bekerja part time_

_Selalu bertemu dan ribut tapi tanpa mereka sadari perkelahian mereka membuat mereka semakin dekat_

_Gadis cantik, putri dari kerajaan lain datang mengganggu_

_Miyaki menolong putri dari orang jahat_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Title : Too High (When your dreams comes true)_**

_GANBATTE, Narutoooo! Yosh!_

**_._**

Sasuke menyeringai setelah melihat isi buku itu. Matanya yang awalnya menatap buku Naruto perlahan-lahan menoleh untuk melihat si dobe yang sedari tadi masih terpejam dengan imajinasi yang tengah ia ciptakan.

_'Oh, jadi kau... Saphire Namikaze?'_ gumam Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Ia pernah membaca sedikit novel dengan judul 'Too High' yang ada di koleksi novel milik ibunya. Apalagi novel bercover pohon berdaun ungu itu menjadi novel favorit sang ibu. Bukan hanya 'Too High',bahkan trilogi 'Numero Unno' yang di luncurkan oleh Saphire Namikaze beserta tanda tangannya yang hanya ada 10 eksemplar di dunia ini, ibunya juga punya. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenal siapa Saphire Namikaze.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto menggeram pelan menyadari kebodohannya. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk mengelabui si bungsu Uchiha jenius ini.

"Cih, aku Cuma meniru saja. Aku bukan si Saphire Namikaze yang sok terkenal itu." Sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi tan mulus miliknya. Ia mencoba berakting seakan-akan ia bukan Saphire Namikaze, tapi ia sepertinya lupa kalau Sasuke adalah siswa akselerasi.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar bodoh itu. Ya... tidak mungkin siswa akselerasi sepertinya akan tertipu dengan penuturan yang terdengar serius itu.

"Menggelikan, kau mencemooh dirimu sendiri. Kau kira aku akan dengan mudahnya kau tipu, hah?" kata Sasuke dengan nada seolah-olah mengejek laki-laki blonde di sampingnya itu.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Aku katakan sekali lagi kalau aku bukan Saphire Namikaze!" kata Naruto terdengar tegas.

Jika murid yang tengah ia bohongi sekarang bukan Sasuke, tentu saja mereka akan percaya dengan kata-kata penegasan dari mulut Naruto yang ternyata pintar berakting itu, tapi sayangnya orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah siswa akselerasi bermarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Haha... baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan di speaker sekolah, bahwa kau adalah Saphire Namikaze." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari samping Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja!" seru Naruto kesal. Ia menatap kesal punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauhi tempat ia duduk tadi.

Wajahnya tampak tenang-tenang saja, namun jelas kalau ia benar-benar takut jika laki-laki raven yang ternyata adik kelasnya itu benar-benar mengumumkan bahwa dia adalah Saphire Namikaze.

_'Ck, Masa Bodoh.'_ Gumam Naruto.

.

**Di Kelas...**

_"Mohon perhatiannya..."_

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar suara yang terdengar dari speaker sekolah itu.

_'Teme itu...'_Lirih Naruto pelan.

_"Maafkan saya karena mengganggu sebentar, ada hal yang sangat rahasia yang harus saya sampaikan."_

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"sensei, saya ingin ke toilet." Kata Naruto kepada seorang sensei yang wajahnya di tutupi masker a.k.a Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk menyetujui. Melihat itu Naruto langsung melesak pergi seperti angin.

_"Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa di sekolah ini ada Saph...Umph...Umph..."_

Semua murid cengo mendengar suara aneh dari speaker itu.

TIK

Naruto menekan tombol off pada microfon kecil bertangkai panjang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke meskipun tangannya yang lain masih setia membekap mulut Sasuke.

BUK!

Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto, membuat si pemilik iris safir itu melepaskan tanganya dengan terpaksa.

"Aku bisa mati, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dingin. Ia menatap tajam mata biru langit milik Naruto yang sekarang berada sekitar 1 meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Naruto juga ikut menatap tajam mata onyx yang ada di depannya itu.

"Salah kau sendiri! Mau membocorkan identitasku.. Upss!" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya.

Seringai kemenangan tampak dari wajah putih porselen milik Sasuke.

"Akhirnya mengaku." Kata Sasuke. Ia membalik badannya dan kembali menekan tombol on pada speaker itu.

_"Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau di sekolah ini ada idola kalian yaitu Saph... Umph... Umphh..."_

Para guru yang mendengar suara dari speaker yang tampak dijadikan main-main itu sudah tidak tahan. Apalagi Kakashi.

Tapi ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan kembali mengajar.

Sedangkan di ruang informasi...

Sasuke tampak menjambak rambut Naruto yang sedari tadi membekap mulutnya. Memaksa si surai kuning itu kembali melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Pantat Ayam! Kau sadarkan? Aku ini seniormu! Tak sepantasnya kau yang masih anak-anak mempermainkan seniormu!" teriak Naruto menggelegar.

Sasuke menatap dengan kesal wajah Naruto, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai nakal terpatri di bibirnya.

Kaki putih milik Sasuke yang panjang melangkah mendekati laki-laki bersurai kuning yang tampak menatap nyalang dirinya.

"A...Apa maumu, hah? Dan.. apa-apaan seringai menjijikanmu itu?!" kata Naruto kesal setengah mati, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia merasa sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba menghampiri dirinya. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus mundur, sampai ia sadar bahwa kini dirinya terjepit di antara tembok bercat ungu itu dan tubuh Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 30 senti.

"Ka..kau... ma..mau apa?"

Seringai di bibir Sasuke semakin lebar. Apalagi melihat tubuh mungil Naruto yang tampak seperti tikus yang hendak di terkam kucing. Menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu bahwa dirimu adalah Saphire Namikaze, tapi..."Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

Naruto semakin risih, apalagi hembusan nafas Sasuke yang berbau mint itu terus menerpa wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 0,001 mikrometer dari wajahnya itu, atau bisa dibilang hidung mereka sudah bertemu sebelum akhirnya dahi mereka.

"Apa syaratnya, teme?" Kata Naruto, tersisip kekesalan dari suaranya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Syaratnya..." Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga tan milik Naruto.

Sasuke dapat mencium bau citrus yang menguar bebas dari rambut, leher, telinga ah! Mungkin seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia menyesapi wangi citrus yang hampir membuat ia mabuk itu.

"Woi, berhenti mengendus leherku, rambut ayam super mesum!" pekik Naruto dengan kesal. Tanganya berusaha mendorong bahu kokoh milik adik kelasnya itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke memang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau.. harus jadi butlerku." Kata Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto membuat si pemilik mata biru laut itu terbelalak kaget. Sasuke mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan mencoba menikmati wajah tan bodoh di depannya itu.

"Bu...Butler? Kau gila?" pekik Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, terserah kau... kau tahukan, kalau aku begitu populer. Jadi... mereka tentu saja akan mudah percaya jika ku katakan bahwa kau adalah Saphire Namikaze." Kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan porselennya di depan dada.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hendak melayangkan bogem ke wajah datar menyebalkan itu, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya.

_'sabar Naruto, dia hanya orang gila.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Hm?" Kata Sasuke yang tampak membuat Naruto kembali tersadar.

Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu sisi tembok ruang informasi itu.

"Baiklah, Sa-su-ke Sa-ma." Kata Naruto kesal.

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan menyusul Naruto.

"hei, mulai detik ini, kau adalah butlerku. Tapi... aku masih berbaik hati karena memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menikmati kebebasanmu yang hanya tersisa 2 jam lagi. Khu..khu.." kata Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung membogem mentah (calon) majikannya itu.

"Oh iya, aku akan mencatat tugas-tugasmu dan aku akan menjemputmu di kelas. Dan... jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri, karena... hum... esoknya kau tak akan berani masuk sekolah lagi."

Setelah itu Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya dengan nyalang, seakan-akan ingin meremukkan tubuh putih porselen itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review-nya MInna-chaaan**

**n Thank you buat reviewnya...**

**#YOUR REVIEW SO MEANT FOR ME**

**Muaaach :***


	3. Ouch! It has just started

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**_

_**Warning :OOC (BUaaaangggeet), TYPO, Gaje abizz,... SASUNARU(Forever!)**_

_**meskipun banyak kekurangan...**_

_**Moga bikin Minna-chaan senang...**_

_**Happy Reading, Minna...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ouch! It has just started**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid yang awalnya memenuhi kelas perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dan menyisakan seorang laki-laki berambut blonde beriris safir yang tampak murung. Berkali-laki ia menengok ke arah pintu berharap orang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya tadi tidak akan datang.

Tapi...

"Menungguku, Dobe?" tanya suara bariton yang sontak membuat Naruto mengentikan acara melamunnya.

Ia mencari sumber suara dari orang yang tidak mau ia temui tadi, tapi sepertinya tuhan belum mengabulkan do'anya, karena ia menemukan sosok pemuda raven yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kelas. Dengan wajah angkuh ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah si blonde yang juga menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, meskipun kau menatap ku seperti itu, aku tak akan takut." Kata Sasuke sinis.

Akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan menyandang tasnya.

"Sini!" kata Naruto sambil merebut kasar kertas yang tergulung dari tangan Sasuke.

PLUK!

Naruto langsung menganga lebar dengan mata membulat tak percaya, setelah melihat kertas yang ia kecil itu terjatuh dengan ujung yang menyentuh lantai.

"Tuhaan... apa salahku?" lirih Naruto frustasi. Ia mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kesal.

"Ck, begitu saja kau sudah mengeluh. Kau beruntung karena aku hanya menjadikanmu butler di sekolah." Kata Sasuke masih dengan mode cool-nya.

Naruto menggeram pelan.

"Kau gila, HAH?!. Mana mungkin aku harus datang terlebih dulu dibanding kau, menemanimu buang air, memijatmu istirahat sekolah, membuatkan bekal untukmu, menyuapimu dan bla...bla...bla..."Pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk kertas yang berisi perintah-perintah aneh itu.

"Aku tak sudi!" tambah Naruto sambil melemparkan kertas panjang itu ke lantai.

Sasuke masih diam dengan wajah datarnya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya.

"pungut kertas itu!" perintah Sasuke, dingin.

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak mau! Dan aku... bukan... Pem-ban-tu-mu!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian memungut kertas itu dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kau sudah melanggar perjanjian... lihat saja apa yang terjadi besok. Dan... jangan harap kau bisa selamat dari media." Kata Sasuke di sertai dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Ia pun membalik tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana.

Tapi, baru saja ia hendak keluar lorong...

"TEMEEE! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Ia langsung meraih lengan Sasuke sebelum pemuda berwajah papan triplek itu benar-benar pergi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tampak acuh tak acuh dengan Naruto yang menggelayut di lengannya, mencoba menetralisir nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ba..baiklah... akan ku lakukan... akan ku lakukan...hah..hah.." kata Naruto masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak, aku sudah berubah pikiran." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tapi Naruto langsung menghadang jalannya.

"Kumohooon...!" kata Naruto dengan pose menyembah. Ia membungkukkan punggungnya berkali-kali di depan Sasuke. Tanpa si blonde sadari bibir laki-laki berambut raven itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Baiklah..." kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Nah, lakukan tugas pertamamu, antar aku pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah melewati Naruto yang masih dengan pose membungkuk.

"HEH? Mengantarmu? Bukannya kau selalu membawa mobil sport-mu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak menerima protes dari seorang butler." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya angkuhnya yang benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Naruto pun mengangguk kemudian berlari mendahului Sasuke menuju tempat parkiran.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung menyalakan motor ninja berwarna kuning cerah miliknya dan menaikinya.

"Cepatlah!" kata Naruto sambil memainkan gas motornya.

BRUM... BRUM...

"Minggir, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia tampak berdiri di samping motor milik Naruto dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Kenapa aku yang harus minggir?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis.

Sebelum Naruto menyampaikan kekesalannya kembali, tangan putih milik Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto dengan kuat, sampai-sampai ia terjengkal dari motor miliknya sendiri.

"Uwaaaa...!" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang masih mengeluh kesakitan, malahan ia menaiki motor Naruto dengan wajah datar seakan-akan motor itu miliknya sendiri.

"Naiklah, atau.. kau mau ku tinggal?"kata Sasuke tanpa ada rasa peduli sedikit pun.

Kepala Naruto seakan-akan menguap mendengar perintah Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seseorang yang menumpang motor miliknya.

"Hei, sadar diri! Motor ini, Mi-lik-ku!" kata Naruto dengan penekanan dari setiap kata-katanya.

"Memang ini milkmu, mana mungkin aku punya motor norak seperti ini." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Nah, cepat. Naiklah!"

Naruto mengelus dadanya mencoba sesabar mungkin dengan adik kelasnya yang memiliki kepala sekeras karang itu.

"HUH!" sungut Naruto sambil menaiki motornya.

"Pegangan yang erat." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak mau, dan jangan UAAAA..."

Naruto berteriak keras setelah dirinya hampir terjungkal kembali dari motornya, karena Sasuke langsung memacu dengan cepat motor tersebut.

Woi... TEME...UAAAA... pelan-pelaaan... aku tidak... pernah... sampai... ngebut seperti.. ini...UAAA"

Naruto masih berteriak heboh, apalagi di saat Sasuke menyalip dengan santai mobil dan motor yang menghalangi.

Bagaimana tidak? Anak rumahan yang penurut seperti Naruto mana mungkin bisa mengendarai motor sendiri dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari 100 km/jam seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke yang tampak mengendarai motor Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Untung saja ia memakai helm sekarang, kalau tidak.. mungkin ia akan pergi ke dokter THT setelah ini, karena teriakan-teriakan Naruto seperti paku yang menghujam tepat di gendang telinganya.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Bukankah memang ini fungsi motormu yang sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke kesal.

Ya... untuk apa dia punya motor ninja yang bisa ngebut sampai 250 km/jam? Kalau bukan untuk main kebut-kebutan.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke yang tidak tahu jika Naruto adalah anak rumahan yang tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk _hang out _seperti yang dilakukan oleh remaja pada umumnya.

.

Setelah perjuangan yang mematikan (menurut Naruto) sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah ah! Bukan, istana mewah tempat kediaman Sasuke. Rumah bercat putih bersih itu tampak menjulang tinggi dengan halaman luas yang mungkin jarak antara rumah ke pintu gerbangnya sekitar 300 meter. Di tambah dengan rumput-rumput yang berwarna hijau muda dengan bunga-bunga cantik menghiasi rumah tersebut.

"Indaaah..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Tapi, tentu saja si raven yang ada di depannya mendengar gumaman yang meluncur tanpa sadar dari bibirnya itu.

Motor mereka tampak melewati barisan orang-orang yang berseragam formal yang membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama." Kata mereka serempak.

Naruto menganga tak percaya.

_'Dia ini anak seorang yakuza atau pemilik perusahaan, ya?'_ batin Naruto.

Tampak di ujung jalan menuju rumahnya itu seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik menunggu dengan cemas.

"Sasuke..." lirih wanita itu sambil menghambur untuk memeluk Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari motornya, tentu saja setelah memarkir motor Naruto.

Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk menatap ke sekelilingnya penuh kekaguman.

"Dia temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata ibu Sasuke.a.k.a Mikoto. Ia menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah yang tampak mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, kemudian menoleh mengikuti arah jari telunjuk ibunya.

'Dobe, berhentilah memandangi rumahku seperti orang linglung!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"enak saja kau, Teme! Rumahku tak kalah dari rumahmu!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah stoic milik Sasuke.

Tapi, ia langsung menurunkan tangannya setelah melihat ibu Sasuke yang cengo melihat sikapnya tadi dan tertawa renyah.

"A...Hahaha... maaf, tante... haha..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk surai kuningnya yang tidak gatal.

Mikoto tersenyum manis, kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Kau, Saphire Namikaze, ya?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

JGAAAR!

Naruto membatu di tempat setelah menerima pertanyaan dari Mikoto yang to the point.

"Bu...bukan." kata Naruto mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"Haaah... bukan juga ternyata. Hampir semua Namikaze yang datang ke sini jawabannya sama." Gerutu Mikoto sambil menghela nafas kesal.

"Ke..kenapa tante berpikir kalau aku..."

"Soalnya rambutmu, kulitmu, dan matamu benar-benar menjelaskan bahwa kau itu dari keluarga Namikaze. Dan... kau tahu, kan, kalau Saphire Namikaze itu satu marga denganmu." Kata Mikoto panjang lebar. Tampak dari raut wajah wanita paru baya itu kekecewaan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Mikoto.

"Bicaranya di dalam saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah iya! Ayo masuk, ee..."

"Naruto Namikaze." Potong Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari ke arah Mikoto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun!" seru Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya, karena ia berencana untuk langsung pulang setelah motornya dipinjam Sasuke.

"Eh, Maaf... saya harus..."

"Jangan begitu, Naruto-kun. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengajak temannya ke rumah." Potong Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Dia bukan temanku, bu. Dia itu... butler-ku." Kata Sasuke tajam. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna perak ke abu-abuan yang benar-benar sangat empuk.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Butler?" ulang Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"HAH?! Pemuda semanis dia kau jadikan butler?" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya pura-pura acuh. Tangan putihnya mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah ada di atas meja di hadapannya dan meneguknya.

"Seharusnya menjadi Maid." Sambung Mikoto. Sukses membuat Sasuke menyemburkan air yang ia teguk tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Mikoto. Ia kira ibu Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya itu akan membantunya agar terbebas dari perjanjiannya untuk menjadi butler, tapi... HELL NO! Benar-benar melenceng dari apa yang di harapkan Naruto.

_'What The... Maid? Yang benar saja.'_Batin Naruto sambil menggeleng keras.

"Kalau ibu setuju, aku juga." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak kesal.

"Hahaha... tante hanya bercanda, Naruto-kun..." kata Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang membuat Naruto bertambah manis itu.

Naruto dan Mikoto pun duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bu, dia itu maniak Saphire Namikaze, sama seperti ibu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas kaca itu.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna tak lupa mulutnya juga menganga lebar mendengar ocehan ngawur dari Sasuke.

"Kau tak percaya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke pun beralih menatap Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Apa judul novel pertama yang di terbitkan oleh Saphire Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Ck, hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu itu, tentu saja 'Too High'" kata Mikoto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan judul-judul novel trilogi 'Numero Uno' yang di ada tanda tangan eksklusif dari Saphire Namikaze!" Kata Sasuke tampak bersemangat.

" 'Numero Uno', 'Due Fillo Rosso', dan 'tre lanterne'!" seru Mikoto.

"Novel yang paling terbaru?"

"Red Thread!" Mikoto sampai terlonjak girang.

Sedangkan Naruto benar-benar cengo, melihat salah satu fans-nya yang ternyata adalah ibu Sasuke sendiri!

"Kau percaya, kan. Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat acara bengong-nya terganggu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Setelah melihat kejadian yang di luar sifat keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, Naruto-kun... ayo kita ke ruang baca, mungkin saja ada novel Saphire Namikaze yang belum kau baca." Kata Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

_'Tungguuu.. aku harus pulang! Mana mungkin aku belum pernah membacanya! Malah aku yang mengarangnya! Aduuh, nanti Kaa-san marah'_ Jerit Naruto di dalam hati.

Ia melirik Sasuke untuk meminta pertolongan, meskipun ia yakin bahwa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Benar saja! Bukan pertolongan yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah seringai yang berarti _'Rasakan! Kau belum ku izin kan pulang.'_

Apalagi Sasuke menepuk sebuah plastik berwarna putih di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dobe, ini baju butler-mu. Kau harus memakainya besok! Kau bisa memakai baju seragammu ketika sudah mulai pelajaran."kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa perak itu.

"What the... memangnya KHS punyamu, hah?!" seru Naruto kesal. Mikoto ikut berhenti ketika mengetahui Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahaha... tentu saja, sekolah itu... mi-lik ke-lu-ar-ga-ku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuh yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Lelucon apa itu?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Loh? Naruto-kun tidak tahu, ya? Sebenarnya, KHS itu milik buyut Sasuke, Madara Uchiha." Kata Mikoto dengan polosnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

_'Oh Tuhaaan... ternyata penderitaanku baru akan dimulai...' _batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Ok... jgn lupa read n reviewnya yaa...**

**Minna-chaaan...**

**#Your Review so meant for me...**

**Muaaach :***


	4. Got it!

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**_

_**Warning : OOC (Bangggeeeet!), TYPO (apalagi!), Ga Je... Boy x Boy... **_

_**Pair : SasuNaru (Foreveeeer Togetherrr!)**_

_**Nah, this is the fourth chapter...**_

**_Fic miyu masih banyak kekurangan, tapi... kalau buat reader senang..._**

**_jadi senang deh!_**

**_Read n Review, Please... ^_^_**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading, Minna-Chaaan_**

**_._**

**_Got It!_**

.

.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mengekor di belakang Naruto yang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menjawab ketus.

"Tidak, aku mau menginap di rumahmu!" cibir Naruto. Ia menghentakkan kaki tannya dengan kesal sambil mengumpat menyumpahi Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

sedangkan si ayam? ya... bisa kita tebak kalau wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Hm, baguslah kalau kau mau menginap. Kau bisa sekalian ku jadikan butler di rumahku." Kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangan porselennya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Cih, terima kasih, Teme-sama yang terhormat. Sayangnya, aku lebih memilih tinggal di kandang singa dibanding tinggal di rumah anda." Kata Naruto. Meski terdengar formal, sebenarnya ia menekankan suaranya, pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke tetap tidak menggubris, kemudian dia menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang berisi baju butler milik Naruto.

"Ketinggalan." Katanya singkat.

Naruto hendak menoleh, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, karena tahu bahwa itu bungkusan yang berisi baju butlernya. Akhirnya Naruto pura-pura tak mendengar dan pura-pura sibuk mencari kunci motornya di saku celananya.

"Ketinggalan." Ulang Sasuke lagi karena merasa tak diindahkan oleh pemilik rambut kuning yang sedang sok sibuk mencari kunci motornya.

Naruto masih pura-pura tak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, membuat pemuda pemilik surai raven itu mendengus kesal, Lalu...

"Ketinggalan." Ulang Sasuke sambil melemparkan kunci motor milik Naruto dan bungkusan berwarna putih itu ke pipi tan milik Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal setelah mendapat perlakukan sedemikian sopannya dari Sasuke.

"Oi! Sakit, Teme!" seru Naruto kesal sambil mengelus pipi tan mulusnya. Kemudian ia memungut bungkusan putih itu beserta kunci motornya sambil menggerutu kesal.

Saat ia tengah merapikan baju butlernya, sebuah gelang dari kayu dengan ukiran lambang klan Uchiha berada di atas lipatan bajunya.

Melihat gelang yang ia yakini pemiliknya adalah Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai senang. Wajah tan mulus miliknya mendongak angkuh mencari laki-laki berambut raven yang sudah membuat ia jengkel.

"Ketinggalan." Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan gelang dari kayu itu. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbalik menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ketinggalan, Teme!" seru Naruto, karena meras Sasuke melakukan acara balas dendam dengannya.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tak mendengarkan ocehan si Kuning yang berada di belakangnya itu.

"Oi, Ketinggalaaaaaan!" teriak Naruto seakan-akan ingin merobohkan kediaman Uchiha saat itu juga.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar seperti sangkakala itu, Sasuke menutup telinganya dan berbalik dengan wajah yang penuh amarah, tapi...

PLUK!

Sebuah gelang dari kayu menampar pipi porselennya.

"Ketinggalan, tau! tak kusangka laki-laki seperti kau yang terlihat Cool, ternyata mempunyai gelang, HEH!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa konyol.

Mata Sasuke membulat setelah mendengar penuturan polos dari Naruto. tapi ia langsung menunduk untuk mengambil gelang kayu yang menjadi jati diri klannya itu. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tak ada salahnya, kalau seseorang ada benda yang dianggapnya penting."kata Sasuke datar sambil berbalik kembali menuju rumahnya.

"tentu saja, aku juga punya benda yang sangat penting. Ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan buku bercover rubah miliknya dengan senyum riang, karena memang ia menganggap buku bercover rubah itu bendanya yang sangat penting.

"Oh, tempat kau merangkai cerita jelek itu? Hm... aku heran kenapa karyamu yang menurutku biasa-biasa saja itu bisa menyedot publik." Kata Sasuke dengan angkuh, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh. Oh! jangan lupakan juga senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu yang tampak seperti mengejek Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia pun memainkan gas motornya yang membuat telinga Sasuke seperti ditabrak truk.

BRUM...BRUM...BRUM...

"Hen..."

"Hei, jaga mulutmu, ya! Aku tak pernah menyinggung masalah hobimu!" potong Naruto kesal.

Setelah itu, Naruto memacu motornya meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke dengan hati yang bukan main dongkolnya.

.

"Aku pulang..." kata Naruto dengan lesu. Ia segera melempar bungkusan berwarna putih itu ke sofa dan menjatuhkan diri di samping bungkusan putih itu.

"Wah, Naru-chaan... sudah pulang ya?" kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata ibunya, Kushina.

Naruto masih diam tidak menyapa ibunya.

Tangan tan mulus miliknya meraih kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya, kemudian melepasnya dengan lesu.

"Ada apa, Naru-chaan...?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Bu, ada adik kelasku yang tahu kalau aku adalah Saphire Namikaze." Kata Naruto to the point sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Ah, hanya adik kelas. Kau bisa mengancamnya." Kata Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah.

Naruto mengacak surainya dengan gemas.

"Kalau dia cupu atau bodoh, tentu saja sudah ku lakukan sebelum ibu memberikan saran itu."kata Naruto frustasi. Ia memandangi lantai yang tengah ia pijak membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang ia injak-injak dengan kakinya.

"Lho? Jadi..."

"Ya, dia itu anak yang benar-benar membuatku panas, menyebalkan, angkuh, tapi sayangnya dia itu... terlalu jenius." Kata Naruto frustasi.

Kushina menghela nafas, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Aku pulaang!" terdengar suara bariton yang muncul dari balik pintu rumah mereka.

Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dan berwajah mirip Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Halo Ibu... Wah, otouto-chan, kau kelihatan murung." Kata si oranye sambil tertawa geli. Ia mengacak surai kuning milik Naruto dengan gemas tanpa tahu kalau sang adik sedang dilanda kegalauan tingkat dewa.

"Hei, Kyuubi. Kenapa aku ditinggal di luar!" terdengar suara lain dan munculah sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx menyusul si oranye yang ternyata kakak Naruto, Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Itachi, kubilang tunggu di luar!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya menuju ke arah luar.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan teman kakaknya itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu rumah mereka.

Mata safir miliknya turun mengamati postur laki-laki itu, kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah gelang kayu yang terdapat lambang klan Uchiha di bandulannya, sama persis dengan milik Sasuke.

_'Gelangnya.. sama dengan si Teme, apa dia...'_

"Hei, orang bodoh yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, Adikmu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto seakan-akan mengiterogasi Itachi. Matanya berkilat-kilat menunggu jawaban pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Tapi, Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tampak tenang, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, kuning. Apakah ada masalah dengan itu?" kata Itachi dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja! Aku ada masalah dengan adikmu! si rambut ayam super menyebalkan, dan katakan padanya, kalau suatu saat akan ku tonjok wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu." Kata Naruto dengan geram. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya yang berwarna tan itu.

"Ya, pasti ku sampaikan." Kata Itachi sambil mengangguk cuek.

Kushina dan Kyuubi menatap Naruto tak percaya, karena baru kali ini adik manisnya berbicara sekasar itu. Sedangkan Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit ada keterkejutan di matanya, karena adiknya- Sasuke- baru saja membuat adik kekasihnya-Kyuubi- marah besar.

Naruto menggeram kesal dan mengambil bungkusan berwarna putih yang berada di sampingnya itu kemudian pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal

.

"Ah Segarnya..." kata Naruto sambil menyibak helaian surai kuning miliknya.

Ia pun duduk di atas kasurnya yang berukuran king size sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

_Stop it, Oh! Stop it!_

_When the music..._

Naruto melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati handphone-nya berbunyi. Di raihnya handphone itu dan mengamati layarnya.

"Nomor siapa ini..?" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tidak tertera nama pemanggil di sana.

Baru saja jarinya hendak menggeser gambar berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilannya, bunyi nada dering di handphone-nya tidak berbunyi lagi.

"Siapa sih?"

"What?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Ia mendapati 120 panggilan tak terjawab di handphone-nya. Serta 57 pesan singkat yang ternyata dari nomor yang sama dengan orang yang barusan saja menelponnya tadi.

"Siapa orang ini? Apa stalker?" kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pun membuka salah satu pesan singkat itu.

.

_Subject : You will get Your Punishment!_

_From :Majikanmu, dobe!_

_Message :_

_Apa-apaan kau, hah! Jangan bercanda..._

_Ku ingatkan lagi, kalau besok... kau harus datang lebih awal dariku dan menyambutku seperti majikanmu!_

_Welcome to your hell, Dobe. Hahaha..._

_._

Naruto mendengus kesal setelah melihat pesan singkat yang menyebalkan itu.

Ia pun membalasnya dengan geram plus dongkol.

.

_Subject : Nothing..._

_From : Blue eyes_

_Message :_

_Masa bodoh,Teme. Oh! Ternyata kakakmu sudah menyampaikan pesan dariku ya? Hm... baguslah. Karena hal yang di sampaikan kakakmu itu adalah Nyata! Dan REAL! Lihat saja nanti! :P _

.

**Other Side...**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk santai di ruang bacanya. Ia tampak di temani dengan handphone berwarna putih miliknya serta secangkir teh di sampingnya.

_Get it, Yeah You'll get it!_

Ia membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja sampai di handphone-nya yang berdering tadi,

.

_Subject : Nothing..._

_From : Blue eyes_

_Message :_

_Masa bodoh,Teme. Oh! Ternyata kakakmu sudah menyampaikan pesan dariku ya? Hm... baguslah. Karena hal yang di sampaikan kakakmu itu adalah Nyata! Dan REAL! Lihat saja nanti! :P_

.

Wajahnya merah merona setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat itu.

_'Tapi...'_

Jari-jari putih milik Sasuke mulai mengetik kembali kata-kata di handphone miliknya.

.

_From : Majikanmu, Dobe!_

_Message :_

_Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada aniki-ku?_

_._

Ia menekan kata 'send' di layar handphone putih miliknya itu. Entah mengapa setelah Sasuke menekan tanda itu, hatinya menjadi lega.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak untuk mengambil salah satu buku di ruang baca keluarganya.

_Get it, Yeah You'll get it!_

Handphone-nya kembali berdering menandakan ada pesan yang baru saja masuk di handphone-nya. Ia meraih handphone-nya itu dan tersenyum.

.

_From : Blue Eyes_

_Message :_

_Ck, tentu kau sudah mendengar sendiri dari aniki-mu! Aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi!_

_Dasar, tunggulah saat itu tiba, Teme! Hehehe... O.O_

_._

Sasuke tertawa kecil tanpa sadar.

_'Aku akan menunggunya, Dobe.'_ Lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, otoutou... kau kenal dengan bocah manis bersurai kuning dan bermata biru? Ia salah satu dari keluarga Namikaze." Kata Itachi sambil duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan buku ensiklopedia dunia di tangannya.

"Iya, bocah yang berisik itu." Kata Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi yang mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan ceritanya.

"Hm, begitu. Aku tadi ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengannya." Kata Itachi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa perak milik mereka.

"Hn, Jadi?"

"Ya... dia titip salam untukmu, katanya dia bersumpah bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan menciummu tepat di bibirmu!" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai setan.

Pemuda bersurai pantat ayam itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi meminta penjelasan lebih.

_'Dapat, kau! Otoutou...!' _sorak Itachi dalam hati.

"Aku serius... kau bisa tanyakan langsung dengannya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis, namun terselubung niat aneh di senyumannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mencoba memperhatikan wajah Itachi yang datar, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan bahwa aniki-nya ini telah berbohong.

_'Tidak mungkin, kau mau menipuku, aniki! Tapi... apa salahnya memancing si dobe itu?'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia ikut menyeringai setan.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Esoknya...

Naruto tampak bersiap-siap dengan baju butler-nya. Sebelum pergi diliriknya kembali penampilannya di cermin. Ya... setidaknya, wajah tan miliknya tidak terlihat aneh ketika memakai baju butler itu.

"Yosh, lumayan tampan kalau pake baju ini." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum GaJe.

Naruto pun turun ke bawah dan menyapa ibu, ayah dan kakaknya seperti biasa.

"Loh? Kenapa kau memakai baju butler?" tanya Minato -ayah Naruto- dengan heran. Kushina dan Kyuubi juga menutup mulut mereka karena tak percaya setelah melihat Naruto memakai baju butler yang membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau cosplay, ya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melahap kembali rotinya.

"Cosplay apanya! Ini di suruh oleh adik temanmu itu, Aniki!" sungut Naruto kesal. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kayu di samping Kyuubi.

"Wah, Naru-chaan... kau manis sekali!" seru Kushina sambil bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Cih," sungut Naruto kesal karena dibilang 'manis'. Ia pun melahap roti dan susu yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

.

Naruto baru saja sampai di sekolahnya. Ia mengunci roda motornya, lalu melenggang pergi dengan tas berwarna oranye- hitam di punggungnya.

"Na...Na..Naruto?! ini kau?" tanya laki-laki bertato 'ai' di dahinya, Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terlihat aneh?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kembali penampilannya.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau memakai baju butler di sekolah?" bisik Gaara. Ia tampak mengamati sekelilingnya, dimana banyak sekali yang melirik Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Yo, Naruto! Kenapa kau pakai baju pembantu laki-laki,hah?" tanya pemuda bersurai nanas sambil mengusap tengkuknya, sedangkan di samping Shikamaru tampak seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru.a.k.a. Kiba.

"butler, Shika! Butler!" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ck, bagiku sama saja." Kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Wah, Naruto! Kau benar-benar tampan!" seru Kiba setelah melihat Naruto di hadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari mendengar pujian dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau ini, aku selalu tampan setiap harinya." Kata Naruto, narsis.

Tiba-tiba..

"Dobe... kau sudah melanggar peraturan yang pertama!" kata suara bariton yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri setelah mendengar suara dingin nan menyeramkan itu.

"E..hehe... Shika, ayo kita ke kelas. Naruto, Sasuke, kami duluaan!" kata Kiba. Ia pun menarik Shikamaru menjauhi Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih terpaku.

"Ah! Naruto, Sasuke, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada jadwal piket kelas, aku juga duluan ya... Jaa.." kata Gaara memecah keheningan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua dan berlalu.

Syuuu...

Tinggal mereka berdua...

"Dobe, kau sudah melanggar peraturan." Kata Sasuke masih dengan datar namun menusuk. Matanya tertutup kelopaknya yang berwarna putih itu, serta kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya tak lupa pula wajahnya terangkat dengan angkuh.

"Ya... maaf, Teme! Aku saja baru sampai..." sungut Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya, agar bisa lebih jelas menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku masih mau berbaik hati padamu kali ini, kalau kau masih suka melanggar pekerjaanmu sebagai butler..."

" Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" kata Sasuke dengan ketus. Ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Haaah..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

**Saat Istirahat...**

Naruto tampak berdiri sambil memegang bungkusan bergambar rubah di tangannya. Tak lupa pula buku kesayangannya ia apit di sela-sela lengannya. Mata safirnya bergerak mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Akhirnya ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Sasuke mencoba mencari orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Looh? Kok tidak ada?" seru Naruto. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok rambut raven dengan model paling jarang di sekolah mereka.

"Ah! Giliran ku tunggu, si ayam itu tidak ada! Apa sih, maunya!" sungut Naruto kesal. Untung saja ia tidak membanting bungkusan itu, karena sebenarnya dia juga lapar.

"Hm..."

Naruto menyentuh pundak seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya sopan sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam.a.k.a Suigetsu.

_'Hiii...'_ Batin Naruto ngeri.

"Ah, Tidak, apakah kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tak kalah ramah dari Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tampak mengerutkan dahinya, tanda berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum riang.

"Tadi dia bolos, hm.. coba kau cari di atap sekolah! Dia sering pergi ke sana." Kata Suigetsu.

Iris safir Naruto tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu, terima kasih, dik!" kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

Kaki tan miliknya berjalan menyusuri tangga di samping kelas 3A. Yang merupakan jalan menuju atap KHS.

"Ah,untung saja aku tidak memakai baju butler lagi, kalau tidak... mana mau aku pergi ke kelas si Teme itu." Kata Naruto di sela-sela langkahnya.

Ya... ia membuat kesepakatan, kalau Naruto hanya memakai baju butler saat datang ke sekolah dan saat akan pulang sekolah. Merepotkan? Tentu saja! Teman blonde kita yang satu ini juga benar-benar kesal dengan permainan gila yang seakan-akan Sasuke buatkan khusus untuknya.

Krieet...

Naruto membuka pintu atap sekolahnya dengan perlahan, namun dia tidak mendengar bunyi sahutan atau hal lainnya. Tapi, ketika kaki tannya mulai masuk, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan tubuh seputih porselen tampak terbaring dengan damai. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, serta ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemiliknya membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ternyata, majikannya yang ia tahu adalah orang yang keras kepala, suka memerintah dan banyak maunya, ternyata sangat tampan dengan wajah tidurnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke samping Sasuke sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan dia yang masih damai di alam mimpi.

Setelah berada di samping Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan bekal mereka berdua dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya yang bercover rubah itu.

Ia mulai menulis sesuatu di sana sambil sesekali melirik wajah tidur Sasuke.

Dari wajah Sasuke, iris safirnya turun ke leher putih Sasuke yang benar-benar sempurna tanpa cacat itu. Kemudian ia kembali menulis sesuatu di bukunya lagi. Puas melihat leher Sasuke, irisnya turun lagi ke dada Sasuke yang terlihat bidang itu, lalu Naruto kembali menulis. Irisnya kembali turun, sekarang berada di perut Sasuke yang sangat jelas kalau Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang membuat kaum hawa pingsan kehabisan darah. Naruto pun sampai menggeleng kagum melihatnya.

Setelah puas menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke, ia tersenyum riang.

"Saatnya menulis cerita yang sebenarnya!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat riang buku bercover rubahnya.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sasuke yang masih tertidur, kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Yah, maaf aku melihat-lihat tubuhmu, Teme. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tokoh untuk ceritaku yang selanjutnya, benar-benar mirip denganmu. Aku janji deh... kalau buku ku sudah jadi, orang yang akan ku beri cetakan pertamanya adalah kau." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia pun ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke.

.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke mengerjap pelan. Mencoba mengembalikan kembali kepingan-kepingan kesadarannya.

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping... mata onyx milik Sasuke tampak terbelalak saat melihat wajah tan polos sedang berbaring dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak 30 senti itu.

"Ke..kenapa si dobe ini di sini?" kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk tepat di samping Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Kesadarannya langsung pulih saat mendapati bocah kuning yang berisik itu menyapa mata onyx-nya.

"Cih!" sungut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada buku bercover rubah milik Naruto.

Ia mendekatkan tangan porselennya pada buku itu.

"Masih saja ceroboh!" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil buku yang ternyata lupa di tutup oleh pemiliknya itu, sehingga tulisan terakhir yang di tulis Naruto bisa di lihat oleh Sasuke!

.

_**Tokoh Utama**__: Haru Moizawa (Laki-laki semangat yang berapi-api)_

_**Tokoh U.1 **__:Hayato Renzou (Laki-laki maskulin berambut raven model pantat ayam,Tampan, mata onyx, badan tegap, cuek, menyebalkan, Jenius sekali, idola para gadis, Bad boy!)_

_Bentuh Tubuh : Putih porselen, kaki panjang. Satu kata mewakili semuanya, SEMPURNA!_

_.._

Sebuah seringai nakal terpatri di bibir Sasuke, mata onyx-nya melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tidur dengan damainya.

_'__Fuh! Sepertinya aku mengenal orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini.'_Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued...**_

_**jangan lupa nge-review ya... Minna :D**_

_**karena, #Your Review So meant... to fix my fic#**_

_**Jaa... Muaaach :***_


	5. Separation

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC (bangeet), TYPO (apa lagi), GAje Bingiiitzz... n masih banyak kekurangan lainnya... n menyinggung si author sendiri (hehehe) SasuNaru, Shonen Ai, Boys Love**_

_**tapi, Moga Minna-chan suka ya...**_

_**Read n Review**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Minna~Channn...**_

_**Muaaach :***_

_**.**_

_**SEPARATION**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Ngh..."

Naruto melenguh sesaat, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali hingga tampak iris langitnya yang tertutup tadi.

"Bangunlah, butler pemalas!" Seru Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati wajah tan polos milik Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"EEH?!"

Mendengar suara bariton yang sangat di kenalnya itu, Naruto langsung duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hm?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan. Lututnya ia tekuk dan kedua tangan putihnya melingkar santai di sana.

Naruto yang awalnya belum sadar 100%, mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat kejadian di mana ia bisa sampai di atap sekolahnya ini.

"Oh!" serunya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Iris safirnya mengitari sekelilingnya mencoba menemukan bungkusan yang ia bawa untuk Sasuke.

"Mencari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacungkan buku bercover rubah miliknya. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di bibir merahnya.

"Mana?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke acungkan.

Melihat yang diacungkan Sasuke, iris Naruto membulat.

Loading... 50%

Loading...60%

Loa...

"Huwwooo!" teriak Naruto sambil merebut kasar buku miliknya yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Matanya menyipit marah ke arah pemuda dengan surai raven itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap? Masih datar seperti biasanya, hanya saja sedikit guratan kemerahan bertengger manis di pipi putih porselennya.

"Ck, aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil berdecih kesal mencoba meyakinkan Naruto yang masih menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba, ya... Teme! Aku paling tidak suka kalau main board-ku dilihat-lihat sebelum jadi!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 30 senti darinya itu.

Sasuke masih bertampang santai, meski seringai di bibirnya masih belum hilang.

'ternyata.. dia benar-benar Dobe' batin Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari bungkusan rubah miliknya karena sekarang perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Awas Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menggeser tubuh Sasuke ke samping.

"Nah! Tolong ambilkan bungkusan itu, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bungkusan bergambar rubah yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Sasuke.

"Ck, aku ini majikanmu!" kata Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah bungkusan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

TWITCH?

'Apa-apaan si Teme ini...' Gerutu Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto mendengus kesal setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke tadi yang terkesan sangat angkuh. Karena tak mau berdebat terlalu panjang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan itu sendiri.

Setelah bungkusan itu sudah berada di tangannya, Naruto membuka bungkusan itu dengan terburu-buru karena perutnya –sudah benar-benar-lapar! Terdapat dua kotak makanan di sana, Yang satu berwarna kuning dan yang satunya lagi berwarna biru dongker.

"Nah, makanlah, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan yang berwarna biru dongker ke hadapan si bungsu Uchiha yang super angkuh itu. Sedangkan dirinya sudah mulai melahap makanan yang ada di kotak berwarna kuning itu dengan semangat.

"Tugasmu belum kau laksanakan." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia masih tidak bergeming untuk mengambil kotak nasi yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto?

Ia tidak peduli dengan ocehan Sasuke dan masih menikmati bekalnya.

"Hei! Apaan kau!" seru Naruto kesal, karena bekal yang tengah dinikmatinya di rampas oleh Sasuke dengan tidak hormatnya.

"enak sekali butler sepertimu makan! Sedangkan majikanmu? Hanya kau biarkan menatap kau makan, hah?!" kata Sasuke dingin sedingin kutub utara, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika.

Iris safirnya tertunduk lesu menatap lantai atap sekolah KHS yang ada di bawahnya itu. Kemudian tangan tan miliknya perlahan terjulur untuk mencapai kotak berwarna biru dongker yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke .

Setelah mendapatkan kotak bekal berwarna dongker itu, Naruto membukanya dan mulai mengambil isinya dengan sendok yang telah ia sediakan. Perlahan namun pasti, sendok itu terarah ke mulut Sasuke yang masih bungkam menatap ke depan.

"Nih, Teme. Makanlah." Kata Naruto pelan sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauknya di depan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bungkam seperti tak mendengarkan Naruto.

"ayolah, Teme... ini enak, kok... aku jamin!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk membuka bibir Sasuke yang masih bungkam.

Karena Si raven di sampingnya itu masih diam, Naruto segera berbalik dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah padam karena menahan amarah.

" Ya sudah! Kalau kau tak mau, bekalmu, aku juga yang akan makannya!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Ketika dia hendak memulai suapan kedua, tangan tannya ditahan oleh tangan porselen milik Sasuke.

"Masukkan!" kata Sasuke dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah mulutnya yang terbuka kecil.

Akhirnya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya setelah beberapa saat terbengong dengan bibir Sasuke yang terbuka kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan tangan tan miliknya ia sodorkan menuju mulut Sasuke, Naruto tidak berani melihat saat-saat ia melakukan itu. Jantungnya berdetak kasar seakan-akan hendak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Mendapati dirinya menjadi aneh, Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah si raven yang tengah mengunyah makanan yang tadi disuapi oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil mengacungkan sendoknya di depan mata Sasuke.

"Hn. Ini bukan masakanmu!" seru Sasuke datar.

"Ini masakanku, Tahu! Lihat! Ini buktinya!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang terluka akibat acara masak-memasaknya dengan sang ibunda tadi pagi.

Tatapan Sasuke masih datar, namun sedikit (sekitar 0,000001mikrometer) tersirat rasa bersalah di iris kelam miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti tangan porselennya meraih jari Naruto yang terluka itu, kemudian mengecupnya dengan pelan, lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Hn, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. Apa kata dunia, jika novelis terkenal sepertinya bisa merona oleh seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang sekarang duduk dengan wajah menyeringai yang membuat ia tambah terlihat tam- umph menyebalkan!

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya begitu manis membuat Sasuke ingin terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang membuat semua kaum hawa akan tewas mengenaskan dengan darah berceceran dari hidung mereka. Tangan porselennya mengusap lembut jemari tan Naruto yang terdapat beberapa luka sayatan kecil melintang.

"Umph... Tidak apa-apa, k..kok... Teme." Kata Naruto dengan sejuta perasaan gugup menghampiri dada, mulut dan wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia terpesona dengan ucapan manis dari adik kelasnya yang super angkuh ini.

Tapi..

"Bwahahaha... bodoh sekali, benar-benar dobe!" tawa Sasuke meledak setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang terkesan gugup.

TWITCH?

"Sialan kau, Teme!" Naruto berteriak kesal sambil memukul tubuh Sasuke dengan buku miliknya.

"Sial! Sial! Siala... Uwaa!" Naruto tak sadar jika tubuhnya sekarang berada di atas Sasuke dan mengapit tubuh maskulin berotot itu. Tangan tan milik Naruto berada di samping kepala Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang karena dipukuli oleh si blonde.

Hitam bertemu Biru...

Sasuke terdiam dengan seribu ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Naruto. Iris safirnya mengernyit lucu karena heran dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tidak berkedip. Sukses membuat sifat ke-uchiha-annya luntur seketika.

"Minggir! Kau berat, dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mendorong Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

"Dasar, Teme aneh!"sungut Naruto sambil kembali mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi kedalam mulutnya.

'Ah! Ia benar-benar indah' batin Sasuke OOC, tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang datar tak memperlihatkan pertarungan sengit batinnya sekarang.

.

"Naruto, belikan aku jus tomat!"

"Naruto, suapi aku!"

"Naruto, kau mau kabur? Jangan coba-coba, sekarang cepat lap sepatuku!"

"Naruto, bawa tasku!"

Naruto ingin sekali menyumpal telinganya yang sedari tadi mendengar perintah-perintah memuakkan dari Sasuke untuknya. Bayangkan saja! Baru 2 minggu menjadi butler Sasuke, berat badan Naruto turun 7 kg. Membuat ia bertambah ringkih dan mungil. Tapi, entah mengapa Naruto tidak memperdulikan berat badannya yang turun atau tubuhnya yang kian mungil. Ia merasa senang saat Sasuke memberi perintah untuknya walaupun ia merasa ingin menyumpal telinganya mendengar Sasuke dengan suara otoriternya itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuat ia kesal! Debaran jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol saat berada di dekat Sasuke, apalagi saat tatapan mereka beradu tanpa sengaja membuat ia harus menepuk dadanya yang selalu mengadakan parade dadakan saat bersama Sasuke.

'Cih, Kau bisa diam tidak, dada?' gerutu Naruto sambil melihat ke arah dada ratanya dengan miris.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Berhentilah melamun, kau belum selesai menyuapi aku." Seru Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto kembali ke alam nyata.

"Eh, Oh! Iya, maafkan aku." Kata Naruto gelagapan.

'Aku menyerah... tampaknya aku sedang mengalami hal yang di alami oleh tokoh-tokoh novelku.' Batin Naruto pasrah dengan dirinya yang semakin aneh dengan adik kelasnya itu.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**14.00**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sambil meletakkan ranselnya yang berwarna hitam itu di sofa. Iris onyx-nya tertutup rapat, tangan porselennya memijat pelipisya pelan.

"Nah, apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti ke arah anak bungsunya itu, kemudian ia membuka pembicaraan dengan tenang.

"Suke-kun, Ayah membuka cabang baru di Suna." Kata Mikoto dengan senyum manis berharap bahwa anaknya akan senang.

"Hn, Jadi?"

"Kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke sana untuk membesarkan cabang itu."

Perkataan terakhir Mikoto sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

"itu artinya, aku harus pindah sekolah juga?" kata Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun. Jarak antara Suna dan Konoha sangat jauh. Tidak memungkinkan jika kau tetap bersekolah di sini."

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau... tidak keberatan,kan?" tanya Mikoto sehati-hati mungkin, karena ia tahu jika akhir-akhir ini anak bungsunya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kasmaran.

Sasuke terdiam lama sekali, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan kita akan pindah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lusa kita sudah tidak ada di sini."

.

.

"Hoi Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat dua bekal yang di bungkus rapi dengan kain bergambar kitsune.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, nyaris tidak terlihat melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Apa lauknya?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Ia memasukkan smartphone-nya ke dalam saku.

"Omelete penuh tomat!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia segera mengambil omelete yang sudah di potong-potong itu dengan sumpit kemudian mengarahkannya kemulut Sasuke, hal biasa yang dilakukannya.

"Dobe."Panggil Sasuke pelan setelah menghabiskan omelete yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Ya?"

Naruto menoleh menampilkan iris safirnya yang cerah seperti langit tanpa awan.

"Kau ku pecat jadi butlerku." Kata Sasuke datar.

Iris safir Naruto membulat.

"EEH?!"

"Ya, aku memecatmu. Sekarang kau bebas." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang setelah ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hening...

Sasuke diam, Naruto pun begitu. Mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'kenapa? Ke..kenapa aku merasa...sakit. seharusnya aku senang tidak menjadi butler Sasuke lagi.'

"Nah, Dobe. Kau tidak perlu susah payah lagi membuatkanku bekal." Kata Sasuke lagi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengerjapkan iris safir beberapa kali.

"Ah! Hahaha... I..iya... Sasuke, e... kenapa kau memecatku? Apa.. aku berbuat... Ah sudahlah!" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk menatap kepergian si pirang bermata safir yang selalu mengganggu setiap alam mimpinya.

.

**Pulang Sekolah...**

**13.30**

.

PLAK!

"Yo! Naruto."

Naruto tak bergeming meski mendapat tepukan keras di bahunya. Wajah tannya terus terpaku melihat ke luar jendela, menatap kosong angin yang membelai lembut pohon ginko yang berada di pinggir lapangan yang tengah ia tatap.

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali hari ini, Naru?" Tanya Kiba sambil membalik kursi yang ada di depan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengan si blonde secara langsung.

"Hei...HEEEIIII!" Seru Kiba merasa kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Eh?! Ah, Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Kiba menghela nafas kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Kau ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum lemah.

"Teme membebaskanku dari tugas butler." Kata Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dengan berhadapan dengan keramik yang ia pijak.

"EH?! Kenapa kau lesu? Seharusnya kau senang,kan? tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu dan memerintahmu lagi." Kata Kiba dengan semangat sekaligus heran.

Naruto masih diam.

"Entah Kiba, aku rasa... aku menyukai si Teme-pantat-ayam itu. Apa aku berbuat salah ya?" Kata Naruto dengan lesu. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Kiba.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kepada Naruto Namikaze, diharapkan kehadirannya di gerbang sekolah sekarang."

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ada yang memanggilku, mungkin Aniki. Ia bilang mau pinjam motorku. Ayo Kiba." Kata Naruto dengan lesu. Ia menggamit tasnya dan berjalan mendahului Kiba yang berada di belakangnya.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku mencoba mencari-cari kesalahanku selama menjadi butler Sasuke. Apa karena aku terlalu menyebalkan? Apa karena aku terlalu berisik? Langkah ku kian kupercepat untuk sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang pusing.

"Dobe.."Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok yang aku pikirkan dari tadi berdiri dengan angkuh di depan gerbang sekolah.

'Lho? Bukan aniki?'

"Yo! Ada apa Teme?" kataku sesantai mungkin, kalian tau sendiri jika ada parade mendadak di dadaku jika bertemu dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku ingin bilang pada mantan butlerku. Kalau aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

JLEB!

Dadaku terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan duri yang tak kasat mata. Aku tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kau bercanda,kan?" kataku dengan tawa miris yang sangat jelas kalau aku tidak rela dia pergi.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Dobe. Ayah membuka cabang di Suna, maka dari itu, kami pun ikut pindah." Kata Sasuke.

Mataku menerawang karena kepalaku benar-benar pusing saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku berkata

'Jangan... Jangan pergi Teme...' tapi aku mencoba menahannya.

'Ah! Alangkah bodohnya aku.'

"Teme... pergilah, memangnya aku akan sedih kalau kau pindah? Tidak akan!" sungutku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

'A...apa yang ku katakan? Ah! Siaaal!'

"Hn."

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di sisi Sasuke menampilkan seorang laki-laki berkuncir yang aku tahu sebagai kekasih Aniki, Itachi Uchiha.

"Cepat Ototou! Kita harus segera ke bandara." Kata Itachi.

'Ukh... Jangan... jangan pergi, Teme.. Jangan.'

"Sana Pergi! Jangan kembali lagi!" seru ku dengan kesa,l tanganku mengibas di depannya seperti mengusir.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan meraih pintu mobil sport-nya.

'Jangan... kumohon jangan... aku... aku...'

"Cepatlah pergi, Teme!" seruku.

"Ya.. jaga dirimu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke meski datar terdengar lembut di telingaku.

'Suke... Jangan... pergi... ja...jangan...'

"Pergilah sana! Jauh-jauh sana! Aku...aku... tak peduli!" kataku, mobil sport itu semakin menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Pergi sana! Per...pergilah... hiks... apa peduliku... hiks... kau kan menyebalkan.." kataku dengan kesal. Aku merasa sesuatu turun dari manik safirku.

'Teme... aku bodoh, ya? Kau benar memberiku julukan 'Dobe'. Karena aku memang bodoh tidak bilang kalau aku... cinta padamu!'

.

.

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review, pliiiissss**

**.**

**.**


	6. Deadline!

_**Oke... Miyu-chan Kembali... Maaf banget buat readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic yang satu ini... Maaf... #Bungkuk180derajat kwkwkw...**_

_**Nah, berhubung Miyu-chan nakal banget(Numpuk2 cerita) Miyu bakalan melanjutkan seluruh fic Miyu dan akan Miyu post satu persatu... dan Miyu-chan harap semuanya suka dengan kelanjutannya...**_

_**Oh Iya... Makasih sebelumnya sudah mau menunggu, nge-read, n nge-review fic Miyu...Miyu super senaaaang! Makasih, Makasih, Makasih... Muaaach... #Kecupbasahreaders...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pair : SasuNaru (Sasu x Naru) selaluuuuu...**_

_**Warning : TYPO, GaJe, OOC, Absurd, Ancuuur... kalo Minna suka silahkan di baca :) , kalo nggak suka, nggak apa-apa kok, nggak di read... :)**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, Minna...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Deadline!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pagi yang terasa muram menyapa iris kelam milik Sasuke. Kaki jenjangnya ia ajak menuju balkon, menghadirkan hamparan gurun luas yang tidak dapat ditebak ujungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari warna lain selain warna coklat muda khas pasir di gurun. Nihil. Onyxnya ia pejamkan dan mencoba berimajinasi sendiri dengan warna selain warna pasir di Suna._

_PUK.._

_"__Otoutou.. Ayo sarapan, hari ini kau mulai bersekolah." Kata Itachi setelah menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan warna kuning dan biru pada imajinasinya, membayangkan sosok berisik yang pernah menjadi butlernya._

_"__Hn"_

_Sasuke berjalan melewati kakaknya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, karena semenjak perpindahan mereka ke Suna, Sasuke yang awalnya memang pendiam itu menjadi tambah pendiam._

_"__Selamat pagi, Suke-kun." Sapa Ibunya yang telah duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan bersama ayahnya._

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menarik kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orang tuanya._

_"__Hm, Apa kau tidak suka dengan tempat baru kita, Sasuke?" tanya sang ibu dengan raut wajah khawatir._

_Sasuke menggeleng cepat dengan tangan yang telah memegang roti tawar berselai tomat yang ibunya buatkan khusus untuk Sasuke._

_"__Tidak akan lama, Sasuke. Paling lama 4 bulan." Kata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke yang ikut angkat bicara karena melihat anak bungsunya itu murung setelah kepindahan mereka ke Suna._

_"__Jika hanya empat bulan, kenapa aku dan aniki juga harus ikut pindah?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mengoles selai tomat di atas rotinya._

_Mikoto tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya._

_"__Tou-sanmu sangat __over protective__, Ia takut kau dan Itachi akan berbuat macam-macam. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan mengawasi keseharian kalian jika hanya kami yang pergi._

_"__Hn."_

_Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan dua kata tabu itu dari bibirnya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika tersisip rasa gembira di sana, karena paling lama 4 bulan untuknya menetap di kota yang membosankan ini._

_._

_**Other Side**_

_"__Heii! Sedang mengerjakan tugas apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke layar laptop Naruto._

_"__Bukan apa-apa."kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil memindahkan posisinya agar Kiba tidak melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan laptop orange bergambar rubah tersebut._

_"__Ayolah, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Kiba sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya ke arah Naruto._

_Mendengar itu, Iris safir milik Naruto berpindah dari laptopnya ke arah Kiba yang masih setia dengan senyumnya._

_"__Tentu saja kau dapat membantuku." Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Kiba._

_"__Membantu apa? Katakan saja pada Tuan Kiba ini." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga._

_"__Kau pergi dari sini itu sudah sangat membantu." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar kalem dan manis, hanya saja aura yang Kiba rasakan terasa gelap dan membuat bulu romanya berdiri. _

_"__I..iya.. aku pergi." Kata Kiba tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Kakinya pun ia ajak untuk menjauh dari Naruto._

_I've become so numb.._

_I can feel you there become so tight..._

_Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah ponsel yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Jelas di sana tertulis sebuah nama yang membuat Naruto ingin membanting handphonenya __'__Nenek Sihir'. _

_"__Haaah..." Naruto menghela nafas. Ia pun mengambil handphonenya dan menggeser gambar berwarna hijau ke sebelah kanan._

_On the Telephone_

_"__Deadline-nya sudah lewat 2 hari yang lalu, Saphire."_

_"__I...iya, maafkan saya, Bu Kurenai. Saya usahakan besok sudah selesai."_

_"__Besok! Pokoknya saya tunggu sampai jam 12 malam."_

_"__I...iya..."_

_Naruto kembali menghela nafas, entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sepertinya ia memang harus bolos untuk mengerjakan novel barunya yang bertemakan yaoi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Editornya yang super cerewet itu mungkin akan memenggalnya jika naskahnya tidak dikumpulkan besok malam mengingat editornya itu super disiplin, padahal Naruto yakin novel barunya bisa terbit 1 bulan atau 2 bulan kemudian. Tidak ada salahnya menunda beberapa minggu, kan? Toh, tidak mudah mencari inspirasi untuk novel._

_"__Yoossh! Semangat Naruto!" kata Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan untuk menyemangati dirinya. Ia memang harus bolos!_

_Tiba-tiba.._

_"__Kau... kau... Saphire Namikaze, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil wajah Naruto yang melotot tidak percaya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba memastikan tidak ada orang yang menguping lagi._

_"__Waah! Aku tidak percaya ini! Naruto... aku minta tanda tanganmu."seru Kiba seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu dengan idolanya. _

_Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna coklat muda dari saku celananya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman lima jari. Ia merasa bangga sekaligus tidak percaya jika sahabat karibnya itu adalah penulis yang_ _namanya sedang __booming__di kalangan remaja. Mungkin semua orang juga tidak percaya kalau Naruto adalah Saphire Namikaze mengingat ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman tentang percintaan serta jomblo nomor satu yang selalu di tolak untuk dijadikan pacar. Kenapa? Alasannya singkat saja. Para gadis takut jika kemanisan mereka disaingi oleh Naruto. #Author ketawa nista_

_Naruto hanya megap-megap saat tahu temannya tadi hanya bersembunyi dan tidak sepenuhnya pergi, karena rahasianya kembali terbongkar berkat kecerobohannya. _

_"__Kuso!"__rutuk Naruto dalam hati._

_"__Iya, akan kuberi, tapi kau-harus-tutup-mulut, kalau tidak..." Naruto memberi __deathglare__terbaiknya, namun percuma, karena __deathglare__-nya membuat ia terlihat semakin manis dengan iris birunya yang membulat seperti minta dipungut._

_"__Hehehe... iya, iya... tenang saja! Hey, aku penggemar beratmu, loooh.." kata Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Naruto hanya diam menatap tajam ke arah Kiba, lalu ia merebut sapu tangan coklat muda itu dari tangan Kiba dengan kasar karena masih kesal dengan ulah Kiba yang mengganggunya di saat detik-detik eksekusi matinya oleh sang editor._

_"__Ibuku juga suka, wah aku tidak percaya... jomblo kesepian sepertimu bisa mengarang cerita romansa yang benar-benar romantis. Aku tidak percaya ini..aku tidak percaya! Ada yang bisa menyadarkanku kalau ini hanya mimpi? Oh, God! I don't believe it"_

_Naruto mulai terganggu dengan ocehan-ocehan Kiba yang terasa seperti menghancurkan seluruh ide di otaknya._

_"__Kiba."Panggil Naruto setenang mungkin._

_"__Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau Saphire Namikaze, kau bisa terkenal di sini, Naruto."_

_"__Kiba."_

_"__Kau benar-benar aneh, menutupi popularitasmu. Coba kau katakan saja kalau kau Saph.."_

_"__KIBAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil melempar sapu tangan kiba yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangannya ke wajah si empunya._

_"__Berhentilah mengoceh, Kiba! Kita masih di area sekolah! Aku kan sudah bilang supaya kau tutup mulut, atau aku perlu menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki busukku, hah!" seru Naruto kesal setengah mati. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun tadi._

_"__Nah, sekarang pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" kata Naruto, terdengar mengancam di telinga Kiba._

_"__Siap, Saphire-sama." Kata Kiba sambil memasang sikap hormat._

_"__Haaah.."Naruto kembali menghela nafas kembali setelah melihat Kiba mulai hilang dikejauhan._

_Iris safirnya ia edarkan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya karena sedari tadi ia terus berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya itu. Bisa-bisa minusnya bertambah jika ia tidak mengistirahatkan matanya._

_Tiba-tiba..._

_I've become so numb.._

_I can feel you there become so tight..._

_Naruto kembali berdecak kesal karena 'acara'nya kembali terganggu oleh suara handphone-nya._

_Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menggeser gambar berwarna hijau itu kekanan karena ia yakin jika editornya lagi yang menelpon. Mengingat editornya akan selalu menerornya untuk menyelesaikan naskahnya dari telpon/_

_On the Telephone_

_"__Aduuuh, Bu Kurenai.. saya janji, besok naskah saya sudah selesai. Dari pada anda terus-terusan menelpon saya, lebih baik anda tidur dan tunggu sampai esok hari." Ceplos Naruto yang benar-benar kesal karena waktunya untuk mengetik naskah kembali terganggu._

_"__Dobe.."_

_Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama satu minggu ini._

_"__Haah?! Teme?" seru Naruto tak percaya._

_"__Hn, ternyata ada seorang dobe yang dikejar-kejar deadline rupanya." Singgung Sasuke masih dengan nadanya yang super datar._

_"__Sok tahu, kau! Teme! Kalau Cuma mau menggangguku, lebih baik kau matikan telponnya aku mau kembali bekerja." _

_"__Kapan novelmu di terbitkan? Aku tak sabar ingin membacanya." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya._

_"__Cih, lihat saja nanti aku tidak akan memberi tahumu." Kata Naruto kesal._

_"__Hn."_

_"__Bagaimana keadaanmu di Suna, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto antusias._

_"__Hn."_

_"__Kau suka di sana?"_

_"__Hn."_

_"__Pasti menyenangkan."_

_"__Hn."_

_TWITCH_

_"__Hoy! Aku ini bicara denganmu setidaknya tiga kata, dan kau hanya membalasnya hanya dengan dua huruf terkutuk itu, Teme! Bicaralah yang panjang, Teme" erang Naruto frustasi dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih terkesan datar sedatar papan triplek._

_"__Hn."_

_"__Ah, ya sudah. " kata Naruto. Ia hendak menggeser gambar merah ke kiri, tapi suara Sasuke menginterupsinya._

_"__Cih, kenapa cepat sekali kau tutup? Bicaralah yang banyak, suara berisikmu itu seperti rongsokan kaset rusak di tengah keramaian lalu lintas." _

_TWITCH_

_"__Sialan kau, Teme! Mau mati, hah?!" seru Naruto kesal. Ia seperti orang gila yang meneriaki handphone-nya sendiri karena super jengkel dengan ucapan si bungsu Uchiha yang angkuh itu._

_"__Dasar, meski kau berhenti jadi butler-ku, ke-dobe-an mu masih tidak berkurang, ya?!" pancing Sasuke. Ia benar-benar suka mendengar suara Naruto, meski itu amukan, erangan frustasi, atau makian yang Naruto lontarkan untuknya. Ia menyukainya._

_"__Haaah... akhirnya panjang juga kau bicara, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas._

_"__Kyaaa... Sasuke-sama... makanlah bekal dariku... kumohon. "_

_"__Jangan! Bekalku saja Sasuke-Sama..."_

_"__Wah, wah... meski di sekolah yang berbeda, kau tetap populer, ya..."kata Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil._

_"__Hn."_

_Naruto menggeleng pasrah karena mendengar dua huruf itu lagi yang terdengar._

_"__Ah! aku harus kembali bekerja, Teme! Jaa.."_

_"__Tunggu... tut..tuut.."_

_Sasuke belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, tetapi Naruto sudah memutuskan pembicaraan mereka di telpon._

_"__Ya... aku penasaran dengan isi novelmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan dengan gaya kerennya. Sehingga banyak sekali gadis yang mengerumun di sekelilingnya jatuh pingsan karena melihat seringai khas Uchiha itu. Ya... tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha._

_._

_._

_**Esoknya **_

_**23.40**_

_On The Telephone_

_"__Hoy! Waktumu hampir habis! Cepatlah kirimkan!" seru sebuah suara di seberang sana yang sukses membuat Naruto kewalahan. Bagaimana tidak? editornya yang lebih mengerikan dari nenek sihir itu berkali-kali menelponnya hari ini. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikannya sebelum pukul 00.00 malam, tapi bagusnya, modem miliknya yang selalu on dan tak pernah nge-hang itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa digunakan, padahal ia sudah membeli kuota sebesar 3 GB untuk modem itu._

_"__Iya, iya, naskahnya sudah jadi. Tapi modemnya tidak bisa digunakan." Kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Handphone-nya ia selipkan di antara telinga dan bahunya, sedangkan tangannya bergerak cepat mengutak-atik laptop rubahnya, mencoba merestart kembali program yang ada pada modemnya._

_"__Kau tak usah cari alasan!" seru editornya yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai itu._

_"__Saya serius, Bu... saya berani bersumpah. Aduuh, bagaimana ini..." _

_Naruto benar-benar kacau sekarang. Penampilannya yang selalu rapi berubah 180 derajat menjadi awut-awutan setiap kali dikejar deadline seperti saat ini. Rambut yang tidak dikeramas, bau badan yang menyengat. Mungkin orang tidak percaya jika sosok awut-awutan yang sedari tadi meremas surai kuningnya dengan geram itu adalah Naruto, si bocah kacamata yang selalu rapi._

_"__Ck, kirimkan lewat fax saja. Jadi aku bisa langsung membacanya." Kata Bu Kurenai masih terdengar tenang meski orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara dari handphone itu dilanda kekacauan tingkat maksimal._

_"__Baiklah, Bu Kurenai. Tunggu sekitar 10 menit."_

_Naruto pun segera mentransfer naskahnya untuk di__fax__-kan pada editornya setelah merasa yakin jika urutan halaman novelnya sudah benar. Akhirnya, Ia bisa bernafas lega saat sebuah pesan singkat sampai di handphone-nya tak lama setelah ia mengirimkan naskahnya._

_From : Nenek Sihir_

_Ya, naskahnya sudah sampai, besok naskahmu akan kukoreksi. Jadi, telpon aku 2 hari lagi sekitar pukul 15.30 sore._

_._

_._

_**2 Hari Kemudian...**_

_Seorang pemuda SMA yang memiliki surai secerah mentari tengah duduk termenung di sisi jendela kelasnya. Iris safirnya tertumbuk pada dahan-dahan pohon maple yang bergerak liar karena tertiup angin. Ya... hanya dengan memandang daun-daun maple itu hatinya menjadi tenang dan sejenak ia melupakan kepenatannya selama minggu kemarin, di mana ia berhadapan dengan laptopnya dan otaknya bekerja seperti mesin yang menyusun setiap kata yang tepat untuk dituangkan pada tulisannya. Dua hari sudah ia beristirahat dari hal-hal yang berbau karya tulisnya, namun baginya itu sama sekali tidak cukup, mengingat kemungkinan besar ia akan kembali memperbaiki kata-kata pada naskahnya setelah itu, tapi meskipun otak dan tubuhnya letih karena berminggu-minggu menyelesaikan novelnya, Naruto tak pernah mengeluh apalagi berpikir untuk berhenti menulis, karena ia menulis bukan untuk ketenarannya maupun uang, tetapi untuk kebahagiaan setiap orang yang membaca karyanya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa novelnya menjadi buku nomor wahid yang dicari. Yaa... Karena terdapat rasa cinta di dalam karyanya._

_"__Haaah..."_

_Naruto menghela nafas sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang melorot. Setelah itu, ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Belum sampai pantatnya menyentuh bantalan kursi, handphone-nya berdering keras membuat ia kaget sendiri. Langsung saja ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya, lalu menggeser gambar telpon bewarna hijau ke kanan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. _

_"__Halo?! Naruto Namikaze di sini." Kata Naruto._

_"__Waaah! Saphiiiree! Aku mendukung ceritamu! Aku mendukung ceritamu! Kyaaaa!" teriak seorang perempuan yang ia sinyalir sebagai editornya itu sukses membuat gendang telinga Naruto hampir robek. Iris safirnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kalau ada yang menguping seperti yang Kiba lakukan tadi ia akan langsung menendang orang itu ke langit ke tujuh._

_"__Pelankan suaramu, Bu Kurenai... gendang telingaku bisa pecah." Kata Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kelasnya, mengingat jika ia sedang di dalam kelas yang untungnya sedang sepi itu._

_"__Ah! Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan. Ekhm... aku sudah membaca semuanya. Maaf kalau terlalu cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena ceritamu sudah di acc penerbit dan mereka sepakat akan menerbitkannya dua minggu lagi." _

_"__Apa! Secepat itu? apakah tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki?"_

_"__Tentu saja ada, tetapi hanya sedikit dan Tuan Jiraiya menyarankan jika kau tambah sedikit dengan adegan panas antara Haru dan Hayato di dalam novelmu."_

_"__TIDAAAK AKAAAAN!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di dalam kelasnya karena begitu keras dan membuat siapapun yang berada di radius 50 meter dari mulutnya akan tuli mendadak._

_"__I..iya.. tapi banyak yang mendukung pendapat Tuan Jiraiya. Kan sayang kalau tidak ada adegan 'ehem-ehem'nya. Padahal isi novelmu sudah sangat bagus." _

_"__Tidak akaaan! Sampai kapan pun tidak akan aku lakukan! Katakan pada kakek mesum itu kalau aku tidak akan membubuhkan adegan panas itu sampai kapanpun!" kata Naruto dengan tegas. Bagaimana tidak? Owner penerbit novelnya yang mencakup kakeknya itu memang selalu meminta adegan panas disetiap novelnya, padahal ia tahu jika cucunya itu adalah anak polos yang otaknya belum pernah diracuni hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu. dan lagi.. mana mungkin ia memasukkan adegan panas dimana tokohnya adalah gambaran dirinya dan si ayam yang ia akui sudah merebut hatinya itu. Tidak akan! Naruto tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu apalagi dengan orang yang belum tentu akan membalas perasaannya._

_"__Yaah... baiklah.. aku tidak memaksa. Hei, kenapa kau menjadikan dirimu sebagai tokoh utama? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga seorang... KYAAAA!" teriakan kembali mengisi lorong telinga Naruto._

_'__Dasar Fujoshi Akut!'__cibir Naruto dalam hati._

_"__Sudah! Tak usah dibahas. Kirimkan saja naskah yang harus ku perbaiki siang ini. Ingat! Siang ini!" kata Naruto, lalu ia langsung menggeser gambar bewarna merah untuk memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Kurenai yang ternyata seorang Fujoshi tingkat akut itu. Hmm... sepertinya Naruto benar-benar hobi memutuskan pembicaraan sepihak._

_._

_._

_**Other Side**_

_Seorang laki-laki berambut emo tampak duduk di kursi kelasnya dengan headset yang tersumpal di kedua telinganya. Iris onyxnya menyapu tiap kata dari buku yang tengah ia baca di pagi yang begitu tenang ini. Sampailah suara cempreng para gadis mulai menembus pertahanan headsetnya, padahal ia yakin jika volume lagu yang tengah ia putar sudah pada batas maksimum agar tidak mendengar teriakan para gadis yang seenaknya saja meneriaki namanya serta mengganggu ketenangannya._

_"__KYAAA... Sasuke-sama... KYAAAA!" teriakan demi teriakan mulai saling bersahutan menggemakan namanya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika keadaan di Suna sebelas-dua belas dengan keadaan di Konoha. Penuh dengan teriakan cempreng para gadis. Oh... ingin sekali ia berteriak keras menanggalkan ke-Uchiha-annya karena benar-benar frustasi dengan teriakan yang seakan-akan merobek telinganya. Berhenti semenit saja meneriakkan namanya ia rasa cukup untuk menentramkan otaknya._

_"__Sasuke-sama..." Panggil seseorang sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke dengan genit. _

_"__Sasuke..."_

_"__Bisakah kau tidak menyentuhku? Aku membenci gadis sepertimu!" Potong Sasuke dengan nada sedingin kutub utara disertai dengan __deathglare__mematikan khas Uchiha yang ia tujukan pada gadis berambut merah yang sudah bersusah payah pindah sekolah agar bisa bersamanya._

_"__Sasuke-sama, apakah seperti itu sikapmu pada calon istri?" Kata gadis yang tadi seenaknya menggoyangkan bahunya. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Calon Istri? Jangan bercanda!_

_"__Pergilah, Aku muak denganmu!" bentak Sasuke dengan keras, namun percuma, gadis itu tidak bergeming ia malah merangkul lengan Sasuke dan memanjakan kepalanya di lengan kokoh itu, membuat gigi Sasuke gemeretuk menahan amarah yang seakan-akan melubangi ubun-ubunnya._

_Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu dari lengannya dengan kasar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang sedari tadi merajuk karena diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Ya... ia tahu jika gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu terus mengejarnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan sekaligus calon istrinya. Padahal keluarganya sudah menolak secara halus dan keluarganya tidak ada yang setuju jika ia dijodohkan dengan gadis bernama lengkap Karin Uzumaki itu. Kenapa?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"__Sasuke, Apa kau mau dijodohkan?" tanya Ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran pagi yang tengah ia baca._

_"__Tidak, aku tidak mau." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa ada ekspresi terkejut sama sekali._

_"__Hn, kau tahu keluarga Uzumaki?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengambil cup teh yang berada di hadapannya, lalu menegak isinya dengan pelan dan elegan._

_"__Mereka punya anak gadis yang ingin mereka jodohkan pada salah satu di antara kau dan Itachi, tapi.. berhubung Itachi sudah punya pacar, jadi kaulah yang akan mereka jadikan calon suami anak gadis mereka." Kata Fugaku masih dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"__Murahan sekali." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek._

_"__Hmm... mereka akan datang ke rumah siang ini untuk melihat bagaimana rupamu." Kata Fugaku sambil menghela nafas dan melipat koran pagi yang barusan ia baca tadi._

_"__Hn."_

_**13.20**_

_Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa yang tengah diduduki seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Di sebelah kiri gadis itu, duduk pula kedua orang tuanya yang memasang wajah ramah._

_"__Nah, Karin-chan. Ini Sasuke."kata Mikoto sambil mengelus bahu anak bungsunya itu dengan lembut._

_"__KYAAA... Tampan sekali..." kata Karin tanpa sadar karena ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya memilki paras bak seorang pangeran._

_Sasuke hanya berdecih sebal melihat tingkah gadis yang tak kalah memuakkan dari fans-nya yang ada di KHS maupun di SHS (Suna High School) itu. Meskipun gadis itu tertarik padanya setengah mati, ia tidak akan menerima perjodohan ala siti nurbaya ini. Lagipula... hatinya sudah tertambat pada orang lain._

_" __Karin-chan, Bibi sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Bisakah kau membantu bibi menata meja makan bersama?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis ke arah gadis bersurai merah itu. Sebenarnya Mikoto tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta bantuan Karin, hanya saja ia ingin menguji apakah gadis itu memang layak untuk Sasuke atau tidak._

_Mikoto menebak kalau gadis itu pasti mau membantunya agar bisa menarik hatinya sebagai (mungkin)calon mertuanya, tapi sepertinya Mikoto salah besar jika berpendapat gadis itu tidak akan menolaknya apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis Uzumaki itu._

_"__Tidak mau, Ah! Aku tidak suka berada di dapur terlalu lama. Lagipula... aku ingin terus melihat Sasuke-samaa..." katanya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat._

_Seluruh yang ada di sana melotot horor saat mendengar penuturan Karin, tak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan dan ia yakin 100 persen jika kedua orang tuanya tidak akan setuju jika ia ditunangkan apalagi dinikahkan pada gadis yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu._

_"__Ah, baiklah kalau Karin-chan tidak mau, biar bibi saja yang melakukannya sendiri." Kata Mikoto sambil tertawa garing._

_"__Biar aku membantumu, Mikoto-chan. " Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang disinyalir sebagai ibu dari Karin. Ia pun berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Mikoto menuju dapur._

_._

_._

_Tentu saja setelah jamuan makan siang itu Mikoto jengkel setengah hidup dan langsung menarik Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya dan berbicara dengan penuh penekanan._

_"__Kau tidak akan menerima gadis itu, kan?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada penuh intimidasi._

_"__Ck, Ibu sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? Lagipula, katakan saja kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan ... semuanya pasti akan beres." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring._

_"__Baiklah... Baiklah... tinggal katakan kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Hm... ayo! Kau ikut juga ke bawah dan katakan kalau kau sudah punya pacar! Ah, tidak apa berbohong sekali untuk kebaikanmu, Ibu tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini."kata Mikoto dengan semangat 45 untuk menolak gadis Uzumaki itu._

_Sasuke dan ibunya pun turun ke bawah di mana keluarga itu sudah menunggu mereka setelah makan siang bersama tadi._

_"__Nah, Sasuke... Bagaimana pendapatmu?"tanya Fugaku sambil memasang wajah ramah, padahal ia juga bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia akan memukul kepala anak bungsunya itu jika menerima perjodohan ini. Mau bagaimana pun juga, alangkah tidak sopannya jika seorang gadis yang akan menjadi calon istri seorang Uchiha menolak ajakan terhormat itu. Ya... karena menurut kebiasaan keluarga Uchiha apabila seorang gadis diajak untuk menata meja makan bersama, berarti ia sudah dianggap dekat dan dapat dipercaya._

_"__Baiklah, sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki pacar, sama seperti aniki, pacar saya berada di Konoha. Jadi.. saya mohon maaf, karena saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini." Kata Sasuke sehalus mungkin, padahal ia tidak pernah berbicara sehalus itu. Ya... dia sadar, Jika ia tengah menghadapi salah satu mitra ayahnya yang lumayan berpengaruh bagi Uchiha Corp._

_"__Tidak Bisa! Aku tidak terima!" Kata Karin sambil berdiri dari sofanya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha itu._

_Mikoto sudah misu-misu dalam hati. Entah sumpah serapah apa saja yang sudah ia layangkan untuk gadis cantik yang ternyata tidak tahu etika itu. Sedangkan Fugaku memasang wajah datarnya kembali seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_"__Sasuke-sama... aku yakin... aku lebih cantik dari pacarmu itu, jadi... kau putuskan saja pacarmu dan jadilah pacarku." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum riang dengan perkataannya._

_"__Cih, pergilah!" kata Sasuke tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya._

_"__Baiklah, aku akan pergi... tapi.. kau harus menunjukkan foto pacarmu padaku, Sasuke-samaaa..." kata Karin dengan nada kekanak-kanakan._

_Sasuke mendengus kesal, kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan langsung menunjukkan sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpaper handphone-nya._

_"__Ini! Kau puas? Jadi, pergilah sekarang juga! Meski kau perempuan, aku tak akan segan memukulmu!" kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan foto Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan bibir sewarna cherry yang setengah terbuka. Ya.. tidak apa-apalah kalau ia menunjukkan foto Naruto, toh Karin juga tidak mengenal siapa Naruto, kan?_

_"__Apaa?! Kau berpacaran dengan Naru-chan?" seru Karin dengan mata membola, karena begitu terkejut sekaligus marah._

_Sasuke ikut kaget, karena Karin mengenal Naruto. Malah terdengar sangat dekat setelah mendengar cara Karin memanggil Naruto tadi, tapi ia bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dengan wajah stoic yang selalu ia pasang setiap hari . (Notes : Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ibu Naruto seorang Uzumaki)_

_"__Dia laki-laki, Sasuke-sama... dia laki-laki..." kata Karin dengan nada frustasi._

_"__Dia laki-laki, lalu apa? Aku tahu dia laki-laki. Jadi sebaiknya, kau berhenti menggangguku, karena aku... tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun!" kata Sasuke sarkatis sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang masih geram saat mengetahui ternyata pujaan hatinya berpacaran dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri._

_'__Lihat saja Naru-chan... aku akan memisahkan kalian berdua.'_

_._

_._

_Naruto duduk dengan santai di meja belajarnya dengan iris safir yang terus terpaku pada laptopnya. Wajah manisnya sesekali tersenyum saat membaca kembali naskah yang tengah ia perbaiki itu, entah mengapa ia merasa menuliskan biografi dirinya sendiri pada novel itu._

_"Naru-chaaaan!" seru sebuah suara disertai dobrakan pada pintu kamarnya._

_Naruto langsung berhenti mengetik dan melongokkan kepalanya, karena merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Benar saja! Di dapatinya seorang gadis berkacamata dengan surai merah tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat mengenal gadis itu, karena gadis itu adalah adik sepupunya yang paling malas dan cerewet._

_"Ah! Karin-chan..." kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Karin seperti biasanya, namun Karin langsung menepis tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya dengan kasar sampai ia jatuh terduduk di lantai._

_"Aku benci Naru-chan! Aku benci padamu!" seru Karin dengan mata yang berkilat marah._

_Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya merasa tidak mengerti kenapa Karin tiba-tiba berubah, tidak seperti biasanya._

_"Kenapa? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisinya tadi._

_Karin mendengus keras sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh._

_"Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke-sama, kan?" tanya Karin to the point masih dengan nada kesalnya. Irisnya menatap tajam iris safir Naruto seperti hendak melubanginya._

_"WHAAT?! #$! Aku pacaran dengan Teme?!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak karena begitu kaget dengan penuturan Karin._

_"Sudahlah! Tak usah bohong. Aku peringatkan untukmu, ya... jauhi Sasuke sejauh-jauhnya... karena dia. adalah. calon. suami. Ku! Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau kakak sepupuku! Ingat itu!" kata Karin dengan nada super mengintimidasi._

_"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke, Karin. Dia temanku." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Karin._

_"Aku tidak percaya denganmu, Narutooo! Kau seharusnya sadar, kau itu laki-laki! Dan dia juga laki-laki, jadi.. biarkan dia hidup bahagia dengan seorang gadis. Bukan dengan seorang laki-laki sepertimu!" _

_Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Karin yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya itu. Kepalanya pun tertunduk menatap lantai granit kamarnya itu. Karin benar, ia laki-laki dan Sasuke laki-laki, tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia suka Sasuke. Tidak, ia cinta Sasuke. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak._

_"Hahahaha... benar ternyata! Kau harusnya sadar, brengsek!" seru Karin sambil menunjuk kepala Naruto yang tertunduk lesu dengan kurang ajar._

_Tapi..._

_"Kau salah, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Aku berani bersumpah! Tapi..."_

_Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan iris safir yang juga ikut berkilat marah, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari saat Kyuubi mengamuk karena Itachi lupa ulang tahunnya._

_"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku menjauhinya, kau tak punya hak. Kau bukan pacarnya, kan? Kau bukan istrinya, kan? Atau mungkin.. kau hanya seorang stalker yang sibuk untuk mengurusi orang yang terang-terangan tidak menyukaimu. Hahaha... murahan sekali... benar-benar murahan... kau tahu... aku malu punya sepupu murahan sepertimu!" kata Naruto dengan seringai menakutkan yang dapat membuat geger siapapun yang melihatnya. Sepertinya Karin harus tahu lebih dulu bagaimana sifat asli Naruto kalau sudah diusik, karena yang ia tahu, kakak sepupunya itu selalu bersikap manis dan penuh dengan kasih sayang jika sedang bersama sepupu-sepupunya yang lain termasuk dirinya._

_"Kaaauuu! Akan kulaporkan pada ayah! Dan karirmu sebagai penulis jugaa... akan ku hancurkan!" desis Karin._

_Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, namun tawa itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Karin._

_"Hahaha... Kau ingin melaporkan aku pada ayahmu? Atas tuduhan apa? Memperkosamu? Mencabulimu, hm? Atau... kau ingin memberi tuduhan kalau aku merebut orang yang kau sukai? Aku tidak akan masuk penjara karena itu, bodoh!"_

_Naruto tersenyum mengejek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya._

_"dan kau... ingin menghancurkan karirku? Aku, tidak, takut! Kau pikir kau siapa, Hah?! Kau ingin bilang pada publik kalau seorang Saphire Namikaze adalah gay? Bilang saja, aku tidak akan takut. Dan asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang boleh mengancamku termasuk kau, Untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil menarik Karin untuk keluar dari Kamarnya._

_"Lihatlah, gay sialan! Karirmu akan kuhancurkan! Aku juga akan memisahkanmu dengan Sasukeeee!" teriak Karin sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Setelah itu, Naruto menghela nafas saat menyadari apa ,yang ia lakukan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dapat kekuatan dari mana ia sampai bisa melawan perkataan Karin tadi. Hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Karin yang membawa-bawa karirnya tadi._

_KLIK_

_Tanpa Naruto sadari, seorang pemuda berambut kuning oranye dengan iris yang sama dengannya tampak tersenyum penuh misteri setelah merekam kejadian duel mulut antara Naruto dan Karin yang memperebutkan Sasuke._

_"Hehehe... aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi bungsu Uchiha berambut ayam itu." kekehnya sambil berlalu dari persembunyiannya._

_._

_._

_Naruto duduk di ruang keluarganya dengan berpasang-pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya seperti akan menghakiminya. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sampai ayahnya pun ikut turun tangan dengan masalah yang masih dirahasiakan padanya saat ini. Sampailah Iruka membuka suaranya, mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang menjadi atmosfir ruang keluarga itu._

_"Naruto, apakah kau melihat majalah kota hari ini?" tanya Iruka dengan nada halus seperti biasanya._

_"Tidak. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, sih?" kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya, merasa seperti buronan yang diinterogasi oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Mulai dari sang ibu, ayah, paman, dan kakaknya. Namun sang kakak tidak memasang wajah mengintimidasi seperti yang lainnya, tetapi wajah yang terukir senyum geli di sana._

_Ayahnya mengambil majalah dari tangan sang ibu, Kushina, lalu menunjukkan sebuah kalimat besar yang menjadi __hot news__ pada sebuah majalah kota Konoha hari ini. __'Saphire Namikaze si Penulis berbakat adalah seorang gay.'__ Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di sana. Sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang megap-megap._

_"Kau tahu? Cepat atau lambat orang akan mengetahui jika Saphire Namikaze itu adalah kau. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengetahui orientasi seksualmu, nak?" tanya Ayahnya sambil memasang wajah sendu khas seorang bapak yang pengertian._

_"Karin yang membuatnya, Tou-san." Kata Naruto sekenanya._

_"Tidak mungkin, Naruto. Apa untungnya dia membocorkan privasimu ke publik? Lagipula, dia adik sepupumu. Tak mungkin dia berbuat sejahat itu." kata Minato masih dengan nada yang lemah lembut._

_"Tou-san, siapapun akan buta karena cinta. Haah... dia menyangka kalau aku berpacaran dengan adiknya pacar Kyuu-nii padahal kami hanya berteman dan ia mengancamku. Sungguh, Tou-san! Karinlah yang menyebarkan privasiku itu. Aku yakin." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sungguh-sungguh dan tidak ada nada bercanda di sana._

_"Naruto! Tidak mungkin Karin berbuat seperti itu. Dia anak yang polos, kau tidak boleh memfitnah seseorang sembarangan." Kata Minato dengan suara yang agak meninggi._

_"Aku serius Tou-san. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memberikan bukti ia mengancamku kemarin. Apakah Tou-san malu pada publik jika aku juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengan Kyuu-nii?" kata Naruto sambil memicingkan kedua iris safirnya._

_"Tidak anakku, lagipula hubungan itu sekarang legal di sini. Hanya saja, apakah kau tidak takut karirmu terancam?" kata Minato dengan nada yang mulai melembut. Laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Naruto itu mengusap lembut surai cerah milik Naruto._

_"Tou-san harus percaya dengan ceritaku. Aku sarankan juga agar Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak mudah percaya dengan gadis itu. Dia licik dan jahat." Kata Naruto sambil meremas tinjunya karena merasa kesal dengan sikap Karin yang super kurang ajar padanya kemarin._

_PLAK!_

_"Aduuuh, Ittai... Kaa-san..." ringis Naruto setelah mendapat jitakan telak di kepalanya._

_"Dia itu adik sepupumu dan juga salah satu keluargaku. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat kau mencoba menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Uzumaki?" kata Kushina yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam._

_Naruto menggeleng keras dengan mata berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani, karena ia yakin bukan hanya jitakan yang ia dapatkan kalau sudah membuat Kaa-sannya marah._

_"Tunggu, Kaa-san. Aku punya video yang menarik sebelum melanjutkan acara pukul-memukul dengan Naruto." kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke arah televisi di ruang keluarga mereka. _

_Tangan tannya tampak mengutak-atik televisi dan handphone-nya secara bergantian sampailah sebuah gambar yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak saling menunjuk di layar televisi lebar naun tipis itu._

_KLIK_

_Video itu pun menampilkan bagaimana Karin dan Naruto cekcok hanya karena kesalahpahaman Karin. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak sengaja mengambil video itu pada saat ia sedang iseng ingin mengambil cemilan di lantai bawah, tapi setelah mendengar Karin berteriak murka menyebut nama Naruto, ia jadi penasaran dan mengikuti sampai akhir cekcok dua sepupu itu._

_Semua yang ada di sana diam membisu dengan wajah blushing setelah melihat video itu. Mereka tidak bisa berkomentar, apalagi kedua orang tua Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak percaya jika Narutolah yang benar dan Karinlah yang salah, tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu lagi yang mereka permasalahkan. Yang jadi permasalahannya, mereka tidak percaya kalau Naruto yang manis dan sangat penurut bisa menjadi posesif saat orang yang ia sukai akan direbut orang lain. _

_Minato akhirnya membuka mulutnya sambil memijat kepalanya dengan lembut._

_"Haaah... sepertinya keluarga kita memang ditakdirkan berbesan dengan keluarga Uchiha."_

_._

**_TBC_**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued..**

**Okeeee... tunggu kelanjutannya ya, Minna-chaaan... :D**

**Tebar coklat buat Minna-chan karena Miyu sdh jdi mahasiswi**

**Bakal lebih sibuuuk T_T jadi... kalau agak telat2 dikit, mohon maaf ya, Minna... :D**

**Oh iyaaaa! tinggalkan review, yaaa... buat perbaikaaan... :D**

**Makasih Minna... :D**


End file.
